RUNAWAY
by athenasaechika
Summary: Hinata. Kabur dari perjodohan. Sasuke. Kabur dari pelantikan sebagai PM Jepang selanjutnya. Mereka bertemu di tempat yang tak terduga hingga terjadi kecelakaan yang membuat wajah masing-masing memerah. "Dia tidak mungkin PM Jepang. Jangan-jangan dia penjahat internasional!", "Ayo kita menikah!", "Dasar sakit jiwa". "Sialan, bekas pipinya di dadaku masih terasa!"


**ATEHNA 'FLARE' SAECHIKA**

 **RUNAWAY**

 **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE UCHIHA – HINATA HYUUGA**

 **SUPER OOC -_-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

"Ibu.. tolonglah…" Hinata merengek pada ibunya di telepon. Ia sudah berkali-kali berbicara memelas seperti ini semenjak memasuki bandara. Suara memelasnya yang terdengar berulang kali diucapkan sampai-sampai membuat pengunjung bandara di sekitarnya, memperhatikannya. Ia tampak seperti seorang gadis yang sedang kabur karena mendapat masalah, lalu meminta pertolongan orangtuanya.

"Ibu juga sangat mengerti perasaanmu, Hinata. Namun, kau tahu sendiri, kan? Ayahmu itu tidak mengenal penolakan." Ibu sama keras kepalanya dengan Hinata. Bedanya, jika Hinata keras kepala karena keinginannya sendiri, Ibu keras kepala karena desakan Hiashi, ayah Hinata.

"Tapi tidak dengan perjodohan juga, bu. Apa 25 tahun bukan angka yang besar untukku? Apa aku masih terlihat anak yang baru masuk TK di hadapan ayah?"

"Hinata-chan ...

"Bu… tolonglah! Aku kan tidak pernah meminta apapun pada kalian. Ini permintaan keduaku setelah memilih sekolahku, lima belas tahun yang lalu." Hinata mendengus lelah. Ia ingin segera menghentikan percakapan ini dan memikirkan apa yang ia lakukan selanjutnya.

Mengetahui akan dijodohkan oleh Presdir Sabaku, Hinata langsung naik pitam. Ia tidak pernah mengetahui hal ini sebelumnya, dan ketika Hiashi mengajaknya ke perjamuan makan malam –ayahnya tidak pernah melakukan hal ini, Hiashi langsung mengatakan bahwa mereka bertunangan.

 _Makan saja cincin pertunangan itu, ayah. Mana mau, aku menikah dengan cara yang norak seperti itu. Seenaknya saja._

Setelah menggagalkan acara perjamuan malam itu dengan sangat memalukan wajah tebal Hiashi, Hinata segera mengemasi barangnya dan terbang dengan penerbangan tercepat –Korea Selatan.

"Hinata-chan ...

"Bu, aku serius. Apa ibu ingin melihatku mati saat ini?"

"Hinata!" ibu menjerit terkejut dan Hinata segera mematikan ponselnya. Ia mencabut baterai ponselnya dan memasukkan ponselnya ke tas.

"Maaf, bu. Aku ingin melakukan hal yang kuinginkan sekali seumur hidupku." Ujar Hinata dengan tatapan sedih.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, seorang pria dengan rambut pirang jabrik dan kimono pria yang biasa ia kenakan di acara penting, tampak mondar-mandir tidak karuan. Ia sangat gelisah. Rautnya wajahnya berubah ketika sekretarisnya datang.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah mendapatkannya?"

"Kami mencoba melacak jejaknya, Uzumaki-sama." Mendengar jawaban shizune –sekretarisnya, naruto menghela napas. Ia mengacak rambutnya, sangat terlihat frustasi.

"Dasar Si Bodoh itu! Apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan, sih? Ini, kan acara penting! Baka Teme!" naruto mengomel tak henti-hentinya dan yang seharusnya mendapatkan ocehan naruto adalah sahabatnya, Sasuke Uchiha yang saat ini sedang menghilang entah kemana.

Tak lama kemudian, ponsel naruto berdering. Pria kuning itu segera mengangkat ponselnya begitu tahu Sasuke meneleponnya.

"Hei! Baka Teme! Dimana, kau! Ini waktunya acara pelantikanmu!"

"Kan sudah kukatakan. Aku tidak ingin menjadi Perdana Mentri, Tuan Kaisar." Sasuke menghela napas sembari menarik senyum sinisnya. Naruto sedikit mengatur emosinya. Ia melirik pada Shizune, mengisyaratkan sesuatu dan kemudian di pahami Shizune.

"Aku tidak peduli. katakan di mana kau sekarang!"

"Aku hanya pergi mengunjungi ibuku tiriku."

"Kau pikir aku bisa dibohongi? Kau bahkan tidak memiiki ibu tiri untuk dikunjungi!" Sasuke tertawa sinis mendengar suara naruto yang terlihat gusar.

"Yah, Pak Kaisar. Intinya aku tidak ingin menjadi Perdana Mentri. Sampai jumpa." Sasuke melempar ponselnya setelah teleponnya ia putuskan sepihak. _Teruslah mengejarku, aku tetap tidak ingin menjadi Perdana Mentri Jepang, Kaisar Dobe. Siapa juga yang menginginkan pekerjaan menyusahkan seperti itu._ Sasuke menyuruh sopirnya untuk mempercepat mobilnya.

Sementara itu, Himae yang mendapati jawaban Hinata yang sangat aneh itu, membuatnya berteriak terkejut. Ia mendapati Hinata memutuskan teleponnya sepihak. Ia mencoba menelepon Hinata lagi dan lagi. Sayangnya tidak tersambung dan artinya ponsel Hinata mati. Ibu mulai khawatir.

"Benar-benar, deh. Anak itu" keluh Himae. Ia melihat suaminya duduk santai sambil menonton TV, membuatnya semakin khawatir, karena suaminya tampak tenang-tenang saja. Hiashi tampak mengerti kekhawatiran istrinya dan meliriknya sejenak.

"Ada apa?"

"Hinata mengatakan hal yang aneh. Aku sungguh khawatir."

"Tentang ia mau bunuh diri? Memangnya anak itu punya keberanian? Melihat darahnya sendiri saja, ia ketakutan." Hiashi berujar dengan santai sambil tetap menonton TV yang memperlihatkan berita. Ia sangat tahu karakter putrinya dan meskipun begitu, ia tetap memaksa putri sulungnya itu untuk menikah dengan Presdir Sabaku.

Hiashi hanya seorang pensiunan pegawai negeri biasa. Ia bersahabat baik dengan Ayah Presdir Sabaku yang memiliki perusahaan konstruksi yang besar, sejak kecil. Bagi Hiashi yang selalu melindungi kedua putrinya, ia hanya mengenal Neji –keponakannya, dan Konohamaru sebagai pria yang paling baik di dunia. Konohamaru adalah muridnya saat ia mengajar beberapa tahun di sekolah kejuruan dan pria itu dekat sekali dengan putri keduanya, Hanabi. Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata? tidak mungkin ia menikahkan Hinata pada Neji yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri.

Hiashi sempat kebingungan saat mencari pria untuk putrinya. Putrinya yang satu itu, beda dengan Hanabi, Si Bungsu. Hinata itu gadis yang pemalu dan sulit bergaul dengan banyak orang. Ia tidak terbiasa dengan keramaian sehingga jarang mengunjungi tempat-tempat publik bersama teman-temannya. Teman akrabnya pun hanya Ino dan Temari yang sudah akrab dengannya sejak kecil. selepas SD hingga kuliah pun Hinata menolak bersekolah di kota besar seperti Tokyo. Dunia bagi Hinata hanyalah Konoha, kota kecil tempat mereka tinggal.

Pantas jika Hiashi sangat senang, dan bersyukur ketika Ayah Presdir Sabaku datang mengunjunginya –saat Hinata pergi bekerja, dan menawarkan pertunangan. Hiashi tak mengira sahabatnya itu masih mengingatnya, setelah berpuluh tahun lamanya mereka tidak bersua. Apalagi calon menantunya benar-benar pas menurutnya. Seorang pria yang gagah, mapan, dan memiliki masa depan yang jelas. Hiashi pun sangat mengenal keluarga pria ini. Hiashi sudah yakin untuk menikahkan Hinata dengan pria ini. Tidak peduli gadis itu akan menolaknya dengan tegas.

"Sasuke Uchiha, calon Perdana Mentri Jepang baru yang ditunjuk oleh Kaisar Uzumaki, menghilang satu jam sebelum pelantikannya sebagai Perdana Mentri Jepang 2015." Suara TV dari reporter yang membacakan berita, membuat Hiashi mendengus kesal.

"Dasar pria bodoh. Diberi pekerjaan enak malah dibuang." timpal Hiashi. Ia melihat TV dengan seksama, tanpa mempedulikan istrinya yang marah karena ia tidak peduli pada Hinata.

"Sasuke Uchiha adalah calon kepala keluarga dari Keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal sebagai keluarga penjaga kekaisaran Jepang. Sebelumnya ia diketahui menolak jabatan sebagai perdana mentri, kemarin lusa. Hingga akhirnya, Kaisar Uzumaki secara resmi mengumumkannya sebagai calon Perdana Mentri Jepang selanjutnya tadi malam, menggantikan Kakashi Hatake yang pensiun." Suara reporter menjelaskan dan himae yang melihat suaminya yang serius menonton TV, tampak kesal.

"Sudahlah, Yah. Nikmati saja TVmu. Biar Ibu saja yang memikirkan putriku." Himae menyindir Hiashi saat melewati suaminya itu, dengan membawa irisan buah.

"Bu, lihat! Ini berita penting! Bagaimana kita bisa diam saja, jika melihat calon perdana mentri yang seenaknya seperti ini?"

"Ayah saja yang pusing. Ibu tenang-tenang saja, kok" Himae masih marah pada Hiashi. Ia melahap buahnya dengan beringas sementara suaminya itu mengendikkan bahu, tidak peduli.

"Ibu ini aneh sekali. Mau-maunya negeri ini dipimpin oleh PM yang membuang kesempatan emas di sekitarnya. Padahal ia berasal dari keluarga yang baik-baik, dan pendidikan yang bagus."

"Yang penting dia tampan" celetuk himae yang segera mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari suaminya.

.

.

.

"Keren sekali." Mata perak Hinata berbinar kagum. Ia berseru senang ketika melihat padatnya perkotaan dari jendela taksi yang membawanya berkeliling kota Seoul. Gadis berambut pirang di sebelahnya hanya mendengus malas dan tidak mempedulikan sikap Hinata yang menurutnya sangat aneh itu.

"Tempat ini, kan sering kau lihat di TV, kenapa sikapmu seperti pertama kali melihat taman bermain?"

"Memang, sih. Tapi tempat ini sangat bagus kalau dilihat dengan mata sendiri. Seoul benar-benar menakjubkan, Ino."

Ino mendengus lelah. Sejam yang lalu, Hinata meneleponnya minta di jemput di bandara. Ino yang pindah ke Korea semenjak ia lulus kuliah, cukup terkejut mengetahui kedatangan Hinata. setahunya Hinata itu gadis anti sosial yang tidak pernah keluar dari kamarnya, dan secara tiba-tiba gadis anti sosial itu meminta untuk di jemput. Lebih-lebih di Korea, tempat yang ribuan kilometer jauhnya dari kota kampung halamannya sendiri.

"Yang terpenting, Hinata. Jelaskan padaku kenapa kau ke Korea?"

"Aku kan sudah mengatakan kalau aku sedang berlibur!"

"Tidak mungkin! Sekarang kan bukan musim liburan di Jepang. Lagipula kantormu hanya memberikan libur di akhir tahun! Kau pasti sedang kabur dari rumah!" Ino tahu benar sifat Hinata. jika gadis itu benar-benar marah, pasti akan melarikan diri.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya sejenak. Tebakan Ino selalu benar dan ia tidak akan bisa berbohong pada Ino.

"Aku dijodohkan."

"Cih, cuma karena… Apa?!" Ino terbelalak mendengar jawaban Hinata. "Dijodohkan? Aku saja belum bisa mendapatkan Sai, kau sudah main dijodohkan saja!" Ino berteriak-teriak frustasi hingga membuat orang di sekeliling mereka, memperhatikan. Hinata jadi menyesal menceritakan hal ini pada Ino.

"Tuh, kan. Reaksimu terlalu berlebihan. Makanya aku tidak mau cerita." Hinata merajuk. Ia meninggalkan Ino dan menyeberangi jalan. Ino segera mengejar gadis itu dan berusaha mendapatkan penjelasan.

"Lalu, siapa yang menjadi calonmu?"

"Nanti saja ceritanya. Kau pikir aku ingin lebih malu lagi, dengan reaksimu yang berlebihan itu?" Hinata mendengus kesal dan Ino hanya tertawa kecil.

Mereka sampai di taman dekat tempat kerja Ino. Ino terus saja merajuk ingin Hinata bercerita dan akhirnya gadis itu menceritakan semuanya.

"Harusnya kau bersyukur, ayahmu mendapatkan pria yang baik untukmu! Siapa, sih yang tidak tahu Perusahaan Sabaku yang terkenal itu? Kehidupanmu akan lebih terjamin, Hinata!"

"Tapi aku tidak mau dengan cara perjodohan seperti itu. Dipikir aku tidak bisa mencari jodohku sendiri, apa?"

"Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama, kalau aku jadi ayahmu, Hinata. Sekarang aku tanya, siapa orang lain selain aku dan temari, yang kau kenal, ha? Siapa? Tidak ada, kan?"

"Ada! Sakura Haruno!"

"Hah? Sakura Haruno?" Ino meledek Hinata dan berkacak pinggang. "Maksudmu teman sekelas kita yang sudah menjadi istri Kaisar Uzumaki? Jangan mimpi, deh! Dia kan memang anak paling populer di sekolah kita, pantas jika kamu tahu. Tapi apa memang sakura itu tahu kamu, Hinata? Bicara denganmu saja tidak pernah!" Ino semakin meledek Hinata dan membuat gadis itu sebal.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau menikah sama Gaara!" Hinata semakin merajuk dan Ino menjadi sangat lelah karena sikap sahabatnya itu.

"Sudahlah. Lagipula memang sulit memperbaiki pikiranmu itu." Ino menyerah, ia mengeluarkan satu kupon dari saku seragamnya, dan memberikannya pada Hinata. "Karena kau sudah di sini, sekalian saja aku memberikan ini padamu."

"Apa ini?" Hinata menerima kupon itu dan menatap Ino, heran.

"Itu kupon rumah sauna yang ada di dekat sini. Aku mendapatkannya di koran kemarin. Mereka sedang promosi besar-besaran. Cepat kesana dan menenangkan diri. Itu yang sangat kau perlukan, Hinata." Hinata menatap kupon itu sekali lagi dan menatap Ino.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang pergi?"

"Aku inginnya pergi bersama Sai. Lagipula aku sibuk. Ah, sudah waktunya aku masuk kerja. Sampai jumpa!"

"Ah, tunggu, Ino!" Hinata ingin menghentikan Ino, tapi gadis itu sudah menyeberangi jalan menuju kompleks pertokoan tempatnya bekerja. Padahal Hinata ingin bertanya alamatnya. Sepertinya dia harus mencari rumah sauna itu sendiri. Semoga saja ia tidak tersesat.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Mikoto diam-diam tersenyum lebar ketika melihat suaminya membanting koran dan berteriak marah-marah. Fugaku yang tidak mendapati kehadiran istrinya segera memanggil Mikoto, dan wanita paruh baya yang masih sangat cantik itu datang dengan santainya.

"Apa maksudnya, ini? Sasuke kabur dari upacara pelantikan?"

"Ayah kan sudah membaca berita itu. Masa' masih tidak mengerti juga?" Mikoto menghela napas seakan-akan memaklumi kemarahan suaminya, meskipun dalam hati ia tertawa melihat ulah anak bungsunya itu.

"Pasti ini ulahmu, kan! Kau yang membantu Sasuke melarikan diri!" Fugaku menunjuk Mikoto dengan gusar. Istrinya mendelik tidak suka.

"Enak saja. Sasuke kan pergi sendiri. Kenapa aku disalahkan?"

"Astaga, kalian ini. Bagaimana aku akan menghadapi Kaisar, nanti? Benar-benar kurang ajar, bocah itu!" Fugaku meremas kepalanya sendiri karena gusar dan lagi-lagi Mikoto hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Kenapa harus marah-marah, sih Ayah. Lagipula semua ini kan, salah Ayah. Sasuke hanya memanfaatkan kesempatan terakhir perjanjian kalian. Harus segera menemukan calon istri dalam waktu sebulan atau akan dijodohkan dengan Angeline, putri Pangeran Albert dari Perancis yang sangat gendut dan suka makan. Besok adalah batas penentuannya. Jika Sasuke gagal, ia akan menikah dengan putri gajah. Hanya saja tak di sangka hari ini adalah upacara pelantikan Sasuke. jadi ia memilih lari dari upacara pelantikan untuk mencari calon istri, daripada menikah dengan putri gajah. Karena tidak mungkin menyalahkan Kaisar, bukankah berarti ayah yang harus disalahkan?" setelah memasang raut wajah tak peduli selama berbicara, sedetik kemudian Mikoto tersenyum lebar dan membuat Fugaku semakin kesal karena perkataan istrinya benar.

"Mama ini memihak siapa, sih?" Fugaku tidak bisa mendebat istrinya lagi. Ia memilih duduk dan berpikir keras bagaimana menghadapi Kaisar Uzumaki, nantinya. Mikoto tersenyum lembut melihat kegundahan suaminya. Ia menghampiri Fugaku dan memijat pundak pria yang sudah bersamanya selama empat puluh tahun lamanya.

"Berdoa saja, supaya Sasuke pergi seorang diri, dan pulang bertiga." Mikoto tersenyum misterius. Fugaku yang tidak mengerti, memutar kepalanya dan memicingkan mata.

"Apa maksudmu?"

.

.

.

Sasuke mengikuti petugas yang mengantarnya berkeliling kamar. Hampir sejam ia berkeliling koridor di temani seorang petugas wanita yang terus memperkenalkan berbagai kamar padanya. Petugas itu memakai rok mini dan membuat Sasuke mau tidak-mau memperhatikan kakinya yang jenjang, berjalan dengan pantat bergoyang di hadapannya. Ketika petugas itu berbicara padanya, dengan cepat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat kearah lain.

"Bagaimana menurut anda?"

"Hn? Ah… ya. Ini bagus sekali." Sasuke berdeham sejenak. Ia mengamati kamar itu sejenak. Terlihat sama saja dengan kamar-kamar sebelumnya, hanya saja furniturenya berbeda. "Semuanya bagus, hanya saja aku tidak yakin. Ini semua terlihat lebih cocok untukmu." Sasuke memasang tatapan menggoda pada petugas itu. Anehnya, wanita itu tak sedikitpun memasang wajah gugup ataupun tersipu.

"Sisa produk kami ada di katalog yang bisa anda lihat di bawah. Bagaimana kalau kita kesana saja. Anda bisa melihat interior kamar yang lebih banyak." Petugas itu mendahului Sasuke dan membuat pria itu memutar matanya kesal.

Tak lama kemudian, ia keluar dari tempat itu. Begitu keluar, Sasuke menemukan kaleng bekas minuman dan langsung menendangnya dengan penuh emosi. Ia mendengus dan mengumpat kesal bahkan hingga mengacak rambut jabriknya.

"Apa itu yang namanya gadis yang menarik? Menarik apanya jika ia bahkan tidak tertarik padaku? Si Tukang Cat itu benar-benar kurang ajar!" Sasuke mendengus penuh emosi dan meninggalkan pertokoan elit itu.

Nama gadis itu adalah Ino Yamanaka. Sai, sepupu Sasuke yang suka melukis, mengenalkannya pada Sasuke. Gadis yang peranakan Jepang – Amerika itu, bekerja sebagai manajer konsultan interior ruangan di Korea, dan setelah melihatnya, Sasuke yakin gadis itu dicoret dari daftar calon istri. Padahal Ino adalah gadis terakhir yang dikenalkan oleh Sai.

Beberapa hari sebelumnya, Ino datang ke Jepang dan Sai langsung mengenalkannya pada Sasuke. Saat itu, gadis itu terlihat ramah saat berkenalan dengan Sasuke. lalu, ketika ia mengunjungi Ino di tempat kerjanya saat ini, gadis itu berubah dingin dan seakan tidak mengenal Sasuke. Padahal Sasuke yakin, sebelumnya Sai sudah mengatakan pada Ino bahwa ia akan datang berkunjung. Melihat Ino yang seperti itu, Sasuke jadi berpikir, sebenarnya Ino bersikap baik padanya karena ada Sai.

"Bagus, Uchiha! Gadis yang terakhir, lebih menyukai tukang cat" gerutu Sasuke dengan wajah kesalnya. Ia benar-benar sangat kesal dan marah. Saat ini yang ia butuhkan adalah relaksasi sejenak. Sasuke melihat sebuah rumah sauna tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Rumah sauna itu terlihat familiar. Seperti tempat yang sering dipamerkan konan, istri kakaknya yang sangat menyukai drama Korea. _Apa mungkin memang tempat ini yang dikatakan Konan-nee san, ya?_

Sasuke tidak peduli lagi. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya mencoba fasilitas kaki lima. Ia segera masuk ke rumah sauna itu, dan memesan satu kamar untuk menginap.

.

.

.

Benar jika Hinata sering sekali tersesat jika harus mencari tempat. Padahal jarak rumah sauna dan tempat kerja Ino tidak jauh, tapi mencari tempat itu hampir sejam lamanya. Ia akhirnya sampai setelah berkali-kali bertanya pada orang-orang yang lewat.

Hinata memesan satu paket relaksasi yang ia dapat dari kupon itu. Paket itu mencakup kamar menginap, paket sauna, dan makanan selama dua hari. Benar-benar promosi besar-besaran. Hinata jadi beruntung bertemu Ino yang meledeknya habis-habisan tadi, jika akhirnya ia bisa menghemat uang tabungannya karena mendapatkan kupon rumah sauna dari Ino.

Setelah mendaftarkan kuponnya dan mendapatkan kamarnya, Hinata meletakkan koper dan bersiap untuk sauna. Musim panas di Korea hampir sama dengan di Jepang. Hinata merasa gerah. Apalagi setelah berkeliling kota sejak tadi.

Hinata sudah seleSai mempersiapkan diri. Dengan handuk di kepala, dan jas mandi yang membebat tubuhnya, ia keluar dari ruang ganti setelah meletakkan pakaiannya di sana. Setelah beberapa menit berputar-putar dan menoleh kesana kemari. Ia kebingungan mencari bilik sauna untuk ia tempati. Ia melihat petugas sauna berjalan kearahnya dan Hinata segera mencegatnya.

"Permisi, bagaimana dengan bilik saunanya?"

"Sebentar, ya" petugas itu mengeluarkan papan tulis kecil dan lembaran kertas terjepit di sana. "Anda pengguna kupon promosi, ya?" Hinata mengangguk dan petugas itu tampak kebingungan. " Kalau untuk sauna saat ini, sudah penuh."

"Satu bilik biasanya diisi berapa orang?"

"Sekitar sepuluh orang. Ah, bilik terakhir yang dipesan hanya diisi seorang saja, kalau mau ...

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan ambil itu" Hinata langsung memotong perkataan petugas itu. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk menunggu. "Di mana?"

"Bilik ketiga setelah belok kiri" ujar petugas itu dan Hinata segera pergi. Petugas itu tampak ragu setelah Hinata menghilang dari pandangannya. "Dia tidak masalah dengan sauna campur, kan? Tunggu, sebentar… bukannya bilik terakhir pintunya agak rusak, ya? Ah, sudahlah."

.

.

.

"Tempat ini benar-benar mengenaskan" Sasuke mendengus sinis. ia memperhatikan keadaan bilik sauna yang ia tempati sekarang dan berdecak kesal. Ia pikir sauna Korea akan sama dengan sauna Jepang, memiliki tempat pemandian air panas. Tapi apa? Jangankan tempat pemandian air panas, bilik saunanya saja tidak terawat. Pantas jika tempat sauna ini kehilangan pengunjungnya dan memberikan promosi besar-besaran.

Rumah sauna ini sebenarnya sudah melakukan banyak perbaikan. Hanya saja semua bilik sauna yang sudah diperbaiki, sudah penuh dengan pengunjung yang memiliki kupon promosi. Termasuk bagian VIP. Sasuke yang sudah lelah, akhirnya mengalah dengan menerima bilik sauna lama yang menurutnya sangat buruk, padahal kualitasnya sama dengan yang lain walaupun tidak terawat.

Sasuke duduk dengan melebarkan kaki di bangku. Handuknya ia lilitkan hanya menutupi kejantanannya saja. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya dan merilekskan diri dengan panasnya ruang sauna.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu sauna terbuka dari luar dan masuk seseorang. Sasuke tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, karena uap sauna membuat matanya memicing karena dahinya terus mengucurkan keringat dan membasahi matanya. Setelah pintu ditutup, Sasuke mendengar suara teriakan gadis yang ternyata berasal dari orang yang baru saja masuk itu. Ternyata orang itu gadis, dan Sasuke terkejut.

"I… ini sauna… laki-laki, ya?" gadis itu tampak gugup.

"Hn."

"Ku… kupikir aku salah masuk. Sebaiknya aku keluar saja. Maaf mengganggu." Gadis itu berbalik dan mencoba membuka pintu. Tapi entah mengapa ia terhenti di pintu itu.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke mendengus kesal. Ia merasa terganggu karena suara kenop pintu yang mencoba dibuka paksa oleh gadis itu.

"Se… sepertinya pintu ini tidak bisa dibuka dari dalam."

"Hah?" Sasuke terkejut. Ia menghampiri gadis itu dan menggoyangkan kenop pintu, tapi nihil. Pintu itu sama sekali tidak bisa terbuka. Ia dan gadis itu terkurung di bilik sauna. Sasuke mengacak rambutnya sendiri karena kesal. "Benar-benar rumah sauna bobrok ini. Bagaimana bisa mereka memberiku pelayanan seperti ini?" umpat Sasuke seraya menendang bangku sauna di sebelahnya.

"Ba… bagaimana, ini?" gadis itu tampak khawatir. Sasuke yang masih kesal, ingin menyalahkan gadis itu. Tapi niatnya terhenti begitu saja ketika melihat penampilan gadis itu. Sepasang dada montok tampak terbungkus sebuah jas mandi. Sasuke menelan ludahnya begitu sulit, ketika mengamati dada gadis itu. Hasrat lelakinya begitu penasaran dengan apa yang ada di balik jas mandi itu. "Tu… tuan?" entah mengapa suara gugup gadis itu jadi terdengar sangat imut bagi Sasuke.

"Aah, hn… sepertinya kita harus menunggu yang lain datang menolong kita."

"Ba… baiklah…" gadis itu berjalan mendului Sasuke untuk duduk di bangku sauna. Sasuke juga mengikutinya.

Naas. Kaki gadis itu tergelincir air di lantai sauna. Tubuhnya jatuh dan mencoba mencari pegangan. Tangannya mendapatkan lengan Sasuke. Sasuke yang terkejut, ikut terjatuh dan alhasil mereka jatuh bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang menindih badannya.

"Aaw.. Iittai.." gadis itu merintih.

 _Benda lembut apa, ini?_ Gumam Sasuke dalam hati. Ia sedikit bangun dan membuka matanya dan terkejut ketika melihat sepasang dada montok berada tepat di depan hidungnya. Jas mandi gadis itu sudah terlepas hingga menampakkan lengan mulus gadis itu. Menyisakan handuk putih tipis yang menutupi bagian yang Sasuke yakini adalah putting wanita.

"Ah…" rintihan kecil gadis itu menyadarkan Sasuke. ia menatap gadis itu dan melihat wajahnya memerah padam seperti terbakar. Sepertinya gadis itu sangat malu berhadapan dengan Sasuke seperti itu. "Aah… hen… hentai!" gadis itu menampar Sasuke sekuat tenaga, dan bertepatan dengan pintu sauna yang terbuka.

"Anda tidak apa-ap… uwooo!" petugas yang masuk tiba-tiba terkejut dengan posisi mereka. "Maaf, mengganggu."

"Ti… tidak apa-apa!" gadis yang wajahnya masih memerah itu, mencoba berdiri dan segera merapihkan jas mandinya. Ia menghampiri petugas itu, hendak keluar dari bilik sauna. "Terima kasih sudah membukakan pintu. Kami terkunci dari dalam."

"Maafkan kami karena belum memperbaiki bilik sauna ini."

"Tidak masalah. Tapi… bagaimana kalian bisa tahu kami terkunci?"

"Setiap bilik sauna memiliki alarm yang ada di sudut bangku. Jadi, jika terkunci dan ingin keluar, kalian bisa menekan alarm itu, dan kami akan datang menolong." Petugas itu menunjuk sudut bangku yang terdapat alarm di sana. Itu posisi dimana gadis itu terjatuh. Pasti saat ia terjatuh, kepalanya tidak sengaja menekan tombol alarm dan petugas akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan mereka.

Tak jauh dari tempat jatuhnya, Sasuke masih terduduk, tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Gadis itu mengerutkan bibirnya sendiri, tanda kesal. Ia masih marah pada pria itu. Raut wajahnya berubah ramah saat berhadapan dengan petugas.

"Terima kasih, ya." Petugas itu membungkuk pergi. Gadis itu membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan menghampiri Sasuke. Sasuke memperhatikan gadis itu dan pipinya kembali memerah. Sepertinya ia teringat kejadian barusan "Ka… kalau mau tetap di sini, silahkan saja. Aku…" gadis itu diam sejenak. Ia lalu memandang Sasuke tajam. "Aku tidak mau berduaan dengan pria mesum" ujarnya dingin. Meskipun awalnya terlihat malu, ternyata gadis ini sangat marah pada Sasuke. Sikap gugupnya tadi perlahan menghilang. Sasuke berdiri dan menatap kearah lain. Ia tidak bisa menatap langsung wajah gadis itu. "Aku menunggu sesuatu untuk kau katakan." Mendengar perkataan gadis itu, Sasuke segera menggenggam bahu gadis itu dan menciumnya. Gadis itu mematung. Ia mengedipkan matanya, tampak tak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia hadapi. Pipinya kembali memerah. Kali ini lebih merah dari yang sebelumnya.

"Ayo kita menikah." Kata-kata Sasuke menyadarkan lamunannya. Ekspresinya berubah dingin dengan kedua alisnya yang bertaut marah.

"Apa?"

PLAKK

.

.

.

Nama pria itu Sasuke Uchiha. Nama yang sama dengan calon perdana mentri yang ditunjuk oleh Kaisar Uzumaki. Wajahnya pun hampir mirip. Namun, Hinata tidak langsung percaya begitu saja. Meskipun Hinata gadis anti sosial, tetap saja ia tahu berita itu. Hinata yakin Sasuke Uchiha yang sebenarnya sedang berada di acara pelantikannya yang sudah diketahui seisi Jepang. Jadi, bisa saja pria di depannya ini hanyalah penipu yang mengaku sebagai Sasuke Uchiha. Penipu bejat yang sudah menodai dadanya dengan bekas pipi pria itu yang masih terasa di kulit dada Hinata. mengingatnya membuat Hinata malu sekaligus kesal sendiri.

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat terkutuk yang membuatnya hampir merasakan rasanya bangkit dari kubur –aku menyukaimu, pria itu mengenalkan namanya sendiri dan meminta berkenalan dengannya. Pria itu bahkan sempat memojokkan Hinata di dinding bilik sauna –yang pintunya masih terbuka lebar, dengan tatapan yang menurut gadis itu sangat menjijikkan. Untung saja temari mengajarinya karate dengan sangat baik dan ia akhirnya bisa melarikan diri setelah memukul perut Sasuke dengan kepalan tangannya. Ternyata, setelah dua kali… mungkin hampir tiga kali mendapatkan perlakuan tidak senonoh, Hinata jadi tidak gugup lagi pada pria ini. ia terus saja bersikap cuek, dingin, dan tidak peduli pada Sasuke yang terkesan mengejarnya.

Hanya saja, setelah itu Sasuke terus saja mengikutinya seperti anak ayam yang mengikuti induknya. Bahkan saat ia akan mandi juga. Hinata akhirnya memilih tidak mandi daripada membuat keributan hanya karena pria aneh ini.

"Hn, jadi namamu Hinata Hyuuga, ya?" ujar Sasuke setelah melihat namanya di daftar presensi resepsionis, saat akan _check out_ dari rumah sauna.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, Tuan Hentai!" ujar Hinata dengan mata memicing karena kesal.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja aku merasa ini takdir. Kita sama-sama orang Jepang, dan dipertemukan di tempat seperti ini. pasti ini takdir yang luar biasa." Pria itu menyeringai dan entah mengapa Hinata ingin sekali muntah darah, melihat wajah pria itu semakin menunjukkan wajah hentainya.

' _Di tempat seperti ini' matamu. Aku malah merasa ini adalah kesialanku karena sudah membangkang pada orangtua. Harusnya aku mau-mau saja, disuruh menikah sama Gaara._

"Yah, terserah kau sajalah." Hinata sudah lelah dengan semua rayuan manis pria itu, dan memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Otomatis Sasuke mengejarnya dengan membawa kopernya. Pria itu _check out_ di hari yang sama dengan Hinata, untuk mengejarnya.

"Apakah itu artinya, kau mau menikah denganku?"

"Telingamu ini katarak, ya? Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Katarak itu nama penyakit mata, sayang. Bahkan saat kau mengatakan hal itu, hatiku berdegup kencang." Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan seringai andalannya dan justru membuat Hinata semakin kesal.

"Dasar, sakit jiwa!" ia pergi dengan langkah kaki yang panjang-panjang dan menyetop taksi. Taksi berhenti tepat di depannya. Ia segera masuk, dan menyuruh sopir taksi untuk membawanya ke bandara. tapi sopir itu tidak kunjung menjalankan mobilnya. Dari sisi lain, Sasuke masuk ke taksi Hinata dan tersenyum manis, melihatnya.

"Ke bandara, pak!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Tujuan kita, kan sama. Sayang" Sasuke tersenyum. Hinata menahan rasa kesalnya dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari taksinya. Tapi dengan sigap Sasuke menahan tangannya dan berkata pada sopir taksi. "Aku akan membayarmu tiga kali lipat, kalau kau berjalan sekarang!" tanpa diduga, sopir taksi segera tancap gas dan membuat Hinata terhempas karena taksi yang berjalan tiba-tiba. Sasuke kembali dengan sigap menangkap Hinata dan membawanya ke pelukannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ujarnya kesal.

"Sebentar saja."

"Apanya yang sebentar saja? Kau ini benar-benar mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" Hinata berusaha mengelak, tapi pelukan Sasuke benar-benar kencang. Anehnya, setelah itu Hinata hanya diam saja dan membiarkan. Entah karena ia lelah mendebat Sasuke, atau karena ia sendiri merasa nyaman dengan pria itu.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di bandara Nagoya, Sasuke terus memaksa untuk menggandeng tangan Hinata. lagi-lagi gadis itu menolak setengah mati dan setengah mati pula Sasuke memaksanya. Tangan mereka bertaut kencang hingga Hinata yakin tulang telapaknya akan lumpuh jika terlalu digenggam seperti ini. Begitu keluar dari pintu keluar pengunjung, Sasuke teringat dengan pengejaran kaisar uzumaki atas dirinya. Ia sempat melihat beberapa orang dengan pakaian hitam, berjaga di beberapa sudut.

 _Sial! Aku lupa kalau mereka masih mengejarku. Kupikir masalah kemarin sudah seleSai._

Sasuke segera menarik Hinata dan berlari.

"Sasuke! apa yang kau lakukan?" suara Hinata yang berteriak membuat beberapa orang dengan pakaian hitam mencurigai sosok Sasuke yang sedang berlari, dan kemudiam mengejarnya. Koper yg mereka bawa sampai terseret-seret.

"Lepaskan kopermu! Itu merepotkan!" Sasuke berteriak pada Hinata dan dibalas dengan tatapan tajam dari gadis itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Meninggalkan koperku? Kau saja yang melakukannya!"

"Aku sudah membuangnya sejak tadi." jawaban datar dari Sasuke membuat Hinata terbelalak. Ia semakin yakin bahwa Sasuke sakit jiwa. Semakin cepat mereka berlari, semakin sulit juga mereka terkejar dari rombongan pria berpakaian hitam. Itu karena koper Hinata yang terseret-seret dan Hinata sendiri juga tidak ingin melepaskan kopernya. Hingga akhirnya saat mereka melewati troli, koper Hinata menghantam troli itu dan terlepas begitu saja dari tangan gadis itu.

"Koperku!" Hinata melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan berlari menghampiri kopernya.

"Ah, Bibi Himae! Itu Hinata!" suara yang terdengar familiar memasuki telinga Hinata. kepalanya mendongak dan melihat sosok Neji menunjuknya. Ia juga melihat sosok ibu dan ayahnya.

 _Gawat! Kenapa sekarang mereka ada di sini?_

"Hinata!" Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik tangan Hinata, dan bersamaan ia melihat keluarganya serta pria-pria berpakaian hitam, berlari mengejar mereka.

"Koperku!" Hinata berteriak ingin mengambil kopernya, tapi Sasuke sudah menariknya pergi.

Hinata sangat kesal. Baru kemarin ia mengenal Sasuke, dan tiba-tiba sudah mendapat sial seperti ini. ia ingin menghajar pria itu tapi sepertinya itu bukan waktu yang tepat. Pria itu dikejar, ia juga dikejar. Kenapa pula harus bersama pria ini, sih? Hinata merasa lebih mudah jika ia berlari sendirian karena ia sendiri juga sedang dikejar. Bersama Sasuke dan di kejar orang sebanyak itu, sungguh merepotkan. Hinata ingin meninggalkan Sasuke tapi sulit sekali. Jangankan untuk mengubah arah lari mereka, bahkan untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman tangan Sasuke saja, ia tak mampu. Hinata ingin melepaskan tangannya, tapi entah mengapa kejaran dari pasukan pria berpakaian hitam dan keluarganya, membuatnya ketakutan. Ia mengikuti Sasuke berlari, meskipun ia yakin ia sebenarnya tidak ada sangkut pautnya.

Sasuke dan Hinata keluar dari bandara dan menuju parkiran mobil yang berjajar di depan bandara. pria-pria yang mengejar mereka berpencar ke sekeliling penjuru. Sasuke membawa Hinata bersembunyi di balik mobil. Beberapa pria berpakaian hitam melewati mereka dan tidak memperhatikan mereka yang bersembunyi sama sekali.

Sasuke kembali menarik tangan Hinata. Gadis itu mau tidak mau mengikut saja. Lagipula jika sudah sampai tempat yang aman, ia akan menghajar Sasuke, dan melarikan diri. Sasuke membawanya ke sebuah mobil sedan yang terparir tak jauh dari pintu masuk area bandara.

"Kau ini penjahat internasional atau bagaimana, sih? Jangan membuat gadis cantik sepertiku ikut jadi penjahat juga, dong!" Hinata memukul perut Sasuke lagi, setelah mereka berhasil masuk ke dalam mobil. Sasuke sedikit menghindar dan kemudian memberikan tatapan datarnya pada Hinata.

"Kau ini bodoh atau memang tidak baca berita, sih?"

"Aku kan kabur dari rumah sejak dua hari lalu, mana bisa aku baca berita."

"Apa? Kabur? Jadi… orang-orang tadi?"

"Ya! Mereka keluargaku." Sasuke tertawa sinis. anehnya ekspresinya justru terlihat senang. Hinata merasa mengerti dengan maksud dari ekspresi Sasuke yang aneh itu.

"Bagus, sekali. Kita sama-sama dikejar! Kukukkuuu" ujarnya sambil tertawa-tawa. Hinata merasa Sasuke semakin gila saja. Ia mengintip dari jendela mobil Sasuke. pria berpakaian hitam semakin banyak berkeliaran. Ia juga sempat melihat wajah Hanabi dan ibunya, berjalan-jalan mengamati mobil.

"Kita harus pergi, sebelum mereka…" belum sempat Hinata meneruskan perkataannya, ia melihat wajah marah ayahnya yang berdiri menatap tajam mereka di depan mobil Sasuke.

"Hi… Hinata…" Sasuke tampak tidak mengerti, tapi Hinata segera mendesak Sasuke.

"Dia Ayahku! Cepat pergi dari sini!" Hinata berteriak dan Sasuke tampak mencari sesuatu. "Ada apa?"

"Kunci mobil!"

"Di sana!" Hinata menunjuk bawah jok. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil kunci mobil. Hiashi yang melihat putrinya membungkuk aneh itu, seperti melihat Hinata sedang melakukan servis pada kejantanan Sasuke. ia semakin naik pitam. Di gedornya kap mobil Sasuke hingga pria itu terperanjat.

"Hinata! cepatlah!"

"Tidak sampai, bodoh!" Hinata berusaha meraih kunci mobil yang terjatuh hingga tanpa sadar, tangannya yang bebas, menekan kejantanan Sasuke.

 _Sialan! Gadis ini sengaja atau pura-pura polos, sih?_

Sasuke merasakan suatu reaksi aneh pada kejantanannya karena tubuh Hinata semakin merunduk untuk meraih kunci mobil, dan tangan lainnya semakin menekan kemaluannya. Ekspresi Sasuke semakin persis dengan reaksi kemaluannya saat ini, dan itu yang membuat Hiashi semakin salah paham. Ia turun dari kap mobil Sasuke, dan menggedor pintu mobil Sasuke. bahkan berusaha membuka pintu itu dengan paksa.

Sasuke cukup berdebar. Ia tidak pernah sepanik ini. reaksi dari ayah Hinata diluar dugaan, dan hal ini bisa menarik perhatian pria suruhan Kaisar uzumaki. Belum lagi reaksi kejantanannya karena perilaku Hinata.

"Cepatlah, Hinata!"

"Sudah!" Hinata keluar dengan rambut kusut dan berantakan. Melihat penampilan putrinya yang berantakan membuat Hiashi semakin salah paham.

"Hinata! keluar dari sana!" teriak Hiashi yang membuat Sasuke dan Hinata sama-sama terkejut. Beberapa pria pengejar Sasuke, mulai berdatangan dan Hinata semakin gugup karena banyak orang yang mengerubungi mobil mereka.

"Cepat, Sasuke!" Sasuke segera mengambil kunci mobil dari tangan Hinata, dan menyalakan mesin. "Bagaimana, ini? semua orang mengerubungi mobil kita" Hinata tampak cemas dan di saat seperti ini, Sasuke justru mengeluarkan seringai andalannya. Padahal beberapa detik yang lalu, ia cukup panik.

"Kalau begitu, tabrak saja!" Sasuke memundurkan mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya tanpa peduli beberapa orang hampir terserempet mobilnya, termasuk Hiashi. Hinata mendadak marah, mengetahui ayahnya hampir terserempet mobil Sasuke.

"Kau gila? Ada ayahku, di sana!"

"Lalu aku harus pelan-pelan, begitu? Kau ingin kita mati?" Sasuke semakin membentak Hinata dan membuat gadis itu akhirnya menyerah dan memilih diam. "Sekarang yang terpenting adalah melarikan diri sejauh mungkin dari sini. Untung saja aku meninggalkan mobilku di bandara."

"Lalu kita akan kemana?"

"Ke rumah orangtuaku."

"Ap… apa?" mata Hinata memicing curiga. "Jangan katakan, kau akan mengenalkanku pada kedua orangtuamu."

"Sayangku memang pintar sekali." Sasuke tertawa kecil sambil mengacak rambut Hinata. sementara Hinata tampak kesal dengan perlakuan Sasuke padanya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk sampai ke rumahnya. Hanya saja, belum ada seratus meter menuju pintu gerbang rumahnya, wartawan sudah berkumpul di depan. Beberapa orang yang Sasuke tahu sebagai bawahan Kaisar Uzumaki, terlihat mondar-mandir di depan pintu rumahnya. Tahu begini, jelas Sasuke tidak bisa membawa mobil masuk. Wartawan akan memaksa masuk ke halaman rumahnya.

"Ini kan rumah penjaga kekaisaran. Kenapa kemari?" Hinata terkejut ketika mobil Sasuke berhenti di sebelah rumah tingkat bergaya khas Jepang klasik.

"Ini rumahku."

"Rumahmu? Jangan bercan…da" Hinata terdiam sejenak. Ia mengamati wartawan yang berkumpul di depan, dan kemudian melirik Sasuke. matanya kembali memicing curiga, sampai akhirnya ia membuka pintu mobil.

"Hei! Mau kemana?" Sasuke menahan lengan Hinata, dan gadis itu melepaskan tangan Sasuke.

"Mencari tahu sesuatu." Hinata lalu keluar dan menghampiri salah satu wartawan. Sasuke mengamati Hinata dengan perasaan kacau. Pertama kalinya ia dibuat cemas begini, padahal gadis itu hanya keluar untuk bertemu wartawan, tapi kenapa Sasuke merasa sangat cemas.

Kecemasan Sasuke terwujud ketika ia melihat di kaca spion, salah seorang pria pengejar keluar dari mobil di belakang Sasuke dan berjalan melewati mobil Sasuke. jantung Sasuke berdebar kencang. Ia menunduk, berharap pria itu tidak akan mengetahui keberadaannya. Setelah pria itu berhasil melewati mobilnya, ternyata pria itu berpapasan dengan Hinata yang baru saja kembali dari wartawan.

 _Sialan!_

Tatapan Sasuke menajam, mengamati setiap gerik pria itu, dengan waspada. Hingga akhirnya pria itu berbalik karena curiga dengan sosok Hinata, dan Sasuke akhirnya menjalankan mobilnya.

"Cepat, masuk?" Sasuke menurunkan kaca jendela dan dibalas Hinata dengan tatapan kesal gadis itu.

"Kenapa, sih?"

"Cepat masuk!"

"Iya iya… eh…" terlambat! Pria itu berhasil mencengkeram lengan Hinata.

"Sialan, Hinata!" Sasuke sudah akan keluar dari mobil sampai akhirnya ia mendengar suara berdebam dengan tubuh Hinata tetap berdiri tegak. Bahkan gadis itu segera masuk ke mobil.

"Cepat, jalan!"

"Hn!" Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya dengan serampangan. Yang penting mereka bisa keluar dari pengejaran. Yang jelas, tidak mungkin untuk kembali ke rumah, sekarang.

.

.

.

"Bagus! Ban kemps!" umpat Sasuke setelah mengetahui ban mobilnya kemps.

"Bagaimana?" Hinata mengeluarkan kepalanya, bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Kita tidak bisa jalan lebih jauh lagi."

"Kalau begitu kita cari penginapan di sekitar sini." Ujar Hinata seraya keluar dari mobil. Sasuke masih diam di tempat, tampak memikirkan sesuatu, tapi Hinata segera berbalik dan tersenyum. "Tenang saja, aku punya uang." Hinata menunjuk tas selempang kecil yang menggantung di bahunya. Sasuke hampir lupa bahwa Hinata membawa tas itu kemana-mana seharian ini. kecuali koper mereka yang sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Tidak perlu. Kalau uang, aku juga punya" Sasuke mengikuti Hinata seraya menepuk kepala gadis itu.

Sekarang hari sudah beranjak malam dan mereka berada di pantai timur Jepang. Daerah pantai timur yang ramai dan penuh dengan daerah penduduk, sudah mereka lewati cukup jauh. Saat ini tak ada apapun yang bisa mereka mintai bantuan. Bahkan rumah-rumah penduduk, pun tidak ada. terpaksa mereka bertolak kembali ke jalan sebelumnya yang dekat dengan perkotaan.

"Jadi… kau benar-benar Sasuke Uchiha?" Hinata memulai berbicara tanpa melihat Sasuke. tadi ia bertanya pada wartawan, ternyata para wartawan berkumpul untuk menanyakan hilangnya Sasuke Uchiha dari upacara pelantikan. Hinata bukan gadis bodoh yang tidak bisa menyambungkan semua kejadian ini. pertemuannya dengan Sasuke dan alasan mereka di kejar-kejar pria berpakaian hitam, semuanya karena pria itu kabur dari upacara pelantikan.

"Hn…" Sasuke berdeham. Akhir-akhir ini Hinata sering mendengar Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan dengan dehaman. Sepertinya memang itu sifat sebenarnya Sasuke.

"Ooh.." setelahnya Hinata terdiam. Sasuke pun terdiam. "Kupikir kau ini sakit jiwa." Gumam Hinata setelah ada setengah jam mereka berdiam sambil melanjutkan perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki. Sasuke menatap Hinata, tapi gadis itu masih tidak melihatnya. "Tapi melihatmu seperti ini, sepertinya kau ini memang pria yang pendiam. Kenapa kau bersikap menyebalkan padaku, kemarin?"

Sesaat Sasuke terdiam dan tersenyum kecut. "Aku hanya putus asa."

"Putus asa?"

"Hn…"

"Kenapa?"

"Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi kepala keluarga Uchiha, keluarga yang turun temurun menjaga keluarga kaisar. Kami adalah benteng yang melindungi harga diri dan kehormatan kaisar."

"Aku tahu, lalu apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjadi kepala keluarga kalau belum menikah. Ayahku mengancamku dan akhirnya aku pergi untuk mencari calon istriku."

"Ooh…" setelah itu mereka kembali terdiam. Setelah hampir sejam mereka kembali terdiam, Sasuke lebih dulu berbicara.

"Kau?"

"Aku kenapa?"

"Kenapa kabur?"

"Ooh…" Hinata terdiam sejenak. Ia menatap lurus kedepan dan tersenyum sinis. "Orangtuaku menjodohkanku dengan anak teman mereka."

"Hanya itu?"

"Yah… hanya itu." Hinata tersenyum sedih. "Aku sedikit menyesal. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ayahku sebenarnya juga sedang putus asa. Seperti kau. Karena putus asa, seseorang bisa melakukan suatu hal diluar kendali." Sasuke sedikit termangu mendengar perkataan Hinata. "Ayahku hanya seorang pensiunan pegawai negeri biasa. Meski begitu, ia melakukan segala cara untuk melindungi putrinya. Termasuk cara bergaul kami. Tapi menjadi seseorang yang tidak bisa bergaul dan anti sosial sepertiku, bukanlah keinginan ayah. Aku hanya memiliki dua teman dan semuanya perempuan. Aku tidak memiliki kenalan laki-laki yang bisa dipercaya ayah untuk menjagaku. Ia jadi khawatir dan akhirnya menerima perjodohan yang ditawarkan teman lamanya."

"Hinata…"

"Aku baru saja menyadarinya sekarang… aku…" Hinata menjeda kalimatnya. Ia teringat wajah ayahnya yang semakin menua. "aku sudah sering membuatnya khawatir" Hinata tersenyum miris seakan mengejek dirinya sendiri. Ekspresinya seperti ingin menangis. Sasuke terdiam sesaat dan kemudian membawa kepala Hinata ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kabar baiknya adalah, akulah teman lelaki pertamamu. Jadi setidaknya kau bisa menunjukkan pada ayahmu, bahwa ia tidak perlu khawatir. Kau harus bangga, bisa bergaul dengan calon perdana menteri Jepang." Hinata terdiam sejenak dan kemudian tersenyum haru. Ia yang awalnya ingin menangis, tertawa kecil dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Calon Perdana Mentri Jepang, matamu. Kau sendiri melarikan diri dari upacara pelantikan!" sindir Hinata sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke. pria itu tertawa kecil dan mengacak rambut Hinata.

"Ngomong-ngomong, soal kemarin, maafkan aku. Kau tahu, kan? Aku hanya panik karena ancaman ayahku." Hinata tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Itu yang ingin kudengar sejak tragedi di rumah sauna, tapi kau malah melamarku. Kalau ayahku tahu calon Perdana Mentri Jepang melamarku, dia pasti pingsan" ujar Hinata denga ntawa kecilnya.

"Yah, yang itu juga aku minta maaf." Sasuke kembali teringat kejadian di rumah sauna dan merasa gugup sendiri. "Itu hanya kebohongan."

"Baiklah, tenang saja. Aku pemaaf, kok" Hinata mengatakannya dengan santai dan mendului Sasuke seakan gadis itu tidak serius memaafkannya. pria itu menghela napas. Ia berkata dengan nada memelas.

"Sepertinya aku harus menerima perjodohan ayahku dengan seorang putri gajah dari Perancis. Cih, antara dada dan perut saja, tidak ada bedanya" keluh Sasuke. bukannya mendapatkan belas kasihan Hinata, gadis itu justru tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sasuke terdiam. Dari belakang ia memperhatikan Hinata yang tertawa. Anehnya ia merasa gadis itu terlihat cantik, dan dadanya mulai terasa sesak entah mengapa. Di matanya, Hinata berbeda dengan gadis yang kebanyakan ia temui. Menurutnya, gadis itu jujur. Bukan karena kata-kata yang dikeluarkannya, tapi perlakuannya. Jika gadis itu marah, ia akan marah, jika senang, ia akan senang.

Sasuke dilahirkan dari keluarga terhormat, keluarga yang secara turun temurun menjaga kekaisaran Jepang, selalu dikelilingi oleh para penjilat dan orang-orang bermuka dua yang ingin mendekati kaisar. Jadi pantas jika Sasuke cukup kagum jika melihat gadis sepolos Hinata. Tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum. Melihat bagaimana perilaku gadis itu, baginya Hinata terlihat sangat cantik. Memikirkannya saja, jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang.

"Hinata…" Sasuke memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Hinata berbalik dan berdeham sambil melempar senyum.

"Ya?"

"Apa aku pantas menjadi Perdana Mentri Jepang?" pertanyaa Sasuke dibalas dengan senyuman sinis Hinata.

"Aku tidak mau negaraku dipimpin perdana mentri mesum sepertimu." Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya dan Sasuke tertegun. "Kotanya sudah dekat. Ayo kita ke sana!" seru Hinata seraya menunjuk arah depan mereka.

Tes… tes… tes…

Tetesan air berjatuhan. Hujan seketika mengguyur kota itu, tak terkecuali Sasuke dan Hinata yang masih di tigaperempat jalan menuju kota. Mereka berlari dan terus berlari hingga menemukan sebuah gubuk kecil. mereka berhenti dan berteduh sejenak di sana.

Udara menjadi sangat dingin. Hinata berulang kali mengusap tubuhnya karena menggigil. Sasuke yang memperhatikan Hinata, pipinya kembali memerah. Dress putih Hinata menjadi transparan dan memperlihatkan bra krem milik gadis itu. Belum lagi dada gadis itu terlihat menyudut, seakan ada sesuatu yang menegang karena kedinginan. Samar-samar Sasuke dapat melihat putting kecokelatan Hinata yang tercetak jelas karena dalaman Hinata berwarna cerah. Lama-lama Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman juga. Ia melepas kardigannya untuk menutupi tubuh gadis itu.

"Loh, Sasuke?" suara seorang pria mengejutkan Sasuke dan Hinata. seorang pria dengan gigi runcing dengan payung muncul dari derasnya hujan.

"Suigetsu?"

.

.

.

"Masuklah, anggap rumah sendiri." Suigetsu berbicara pada Hinata diselingi tawanya yang khas. Ia masuk semakin dalam dan menghampiri perapian. "Aku akan menyiapkan air panasnya, kau bisa menyalakan perapian untuk menghangatkan pacarmu. Atau mungkin sebenarnya tidak perlu, ya?" Ujarnya dengan cengiran menahan tawa.

"Aku bukan pacarnya!" ujar Hinata mengelak. Pipinya bersemu merah, sementara Sasuke hanya diam saja dan menurut ketika suigetsu memberinya korek api.

Tak lama kemudian, setelah Sasuke menyalakan perapian, suigetsu juga telah seleSai memanaskan air. Ia kembali dari kamar mandi.

"Aku pulang. Karin bisa marah kalau aku pergi terlalu lama." Keluhnya. Ia lalu mengeluarkan kunci dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. "Kunci villa kukembalikan padamu. Ada beberapa pakaian di lemari. Besok aku akan menyuruh seseorang memperbaiki mobilmu, dan kalian bisa melanjutkan perjalanan."

"Hn…" Sasuke berdeham seperti biasa, dan mengunci pintu setelah mengantar suigetsu pergi. Hinata melihat suigetsu pergi dan menatap Sasuke sedikit tidak suka.

"Suigetsu-san sudah baik meminjamkan villanya pada kita. Kenapa kau hanya berdeham saja?"

"Sebenarnya ini villaku. Aku meminta suigetsu untuk mengurusnya."

"Setidaknya berikan ia penghargaan. Mengurus villa sebesar ini tidak mudah." ujar Hinata seraya memandang sekeliling ruangan, tapi Sasuke hanya diam saja tanpa sekalipun melihat Hinata. entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Setelah cukup lama di depan perapian, Hinata merasa tubuhnya menghangat. Ia melepaskan kardigan Sasuke dan pergi menjemurnya di sandaran kursi meja makan. Sasuke mengamatinya, termasuk langkah kaki gadis itu. Kakinya yang jenjang, dengan rok setengah basah yang sedikit mengayun mengikuti langkahnya. Intinya dress Hinata belum kering sempurna. Terutama bagian dada dan pantat. Karena gadis itu terus saja duduk dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan kardigan Sasuke, sehingga kedua bagian itu tidak cepat kering.

Dada Hinata sudah tidak terlihat menyudut lagi. Tubuh gadis itu sudah tidak kedinginan, tapi Sasuke masih bisa melihat samar-samar, dada putih Hinata yang tertutup bra warna krem. Sementara rok belakang Hinata yang masih basah, membuat celana dalam gadis itu terlihat.

 _Sial!_

Sasuke memilih untuk menghentikan perbuatan mesumnya itu dengan bersandar di sofa.

"Aku akan tidur di sini. Kupikir tidur di dekat perapian akan lebih hangat." Hinata pergi ke kamar dan mengambil futon. Ia menggelar futon di depan Sasuke. tubuhnya merangkak merapikan futon itu. Sasuke memperhatikan bagaimana dada Hinata bergoyang-goyang saat tubuhnya merangkak. Ketika Hinata membelakangi Sasuke, pria itu bisa melihat dress Hinata terangkat hingga ia dapat melihat paha atas gadis itu yang putih dan mulus. Bahkan celana dalamnya hampir kelihatan.

 _Kenapa dia pakai pakaian yang mini seperti itu, sih? Kalau yang melihat orang lain, dia pasti akan diperkosa._

Reaksi aneh kembali menyerang kejantanannya. Sasuke sangat mengenal reaksi ini. reaksi yang hanya akan timbul jika seorang pria terangsang. Saat itulah yang sedang terjadi pada Sasuke. Nafsunya bangkit karena melihat keadaan Hinata. belum lagi kejadian saat di rumah sauna kembali teringat dalam pikirannya.

Bagaimana dada besar itu terasa kenyal di pipinya. Bagaimana wangi lavender menenangkan, tercium olehnya. Tangan Sasuke tergerak meremas pegangan sofa. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan jika dada sintal itu, ia remas-remas. Ia tarik putingnya, ia kulum, ia…

"Hinata…" Sasuke tanpa sadar menyebut nama gadis itu dan kemudian tercekat sendiri karena keceplosan.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke sedikit panik ketika Hinata merespon panggilannya. Ia melihat kearah lain dan mencoba bersikap normal.

"Tidak."

Hinata memperhatikan Sasuke yang mencoba bersikap tenang. Tanpa sadar, gadis itu mengamati Sasuke lekat-lekat. Tubuh kekar pria itu masih terbalut kemeja putihnya yang basah. Bahu lebar Sasuke tercetak jelas belum lagi leher Sasuke yang putih pucat, entah mengapa membuat pipi Hinata bersemu. Hinata jadi teringat kejadian saat di rumah sauna. Bagian tubuh Sasuke yang itu, sudah menyentuh dadanya. Tanpa sadar Hinata menyentuh dadanya sendiri sambil mengamati leher Sasuke. ia sedikit meremasnya dan membandingkan sentuhannya sendiri dengan sentuhan Sasuke. terasa sangat berbeda. Hinata tidak tahu, semua perilaku anehnya tadi, diperhatikan oleh Sasuke, dan sekarang pria itu meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

"Sasuke, se… sebaiknya aku mandi dulu." ucapan Hinata segera pergi dari futon, menyadarkan lamunan Sasuke. ternyata Hinata sudah menuju kamar mandi. pria itu memperhatikan Hinata yang sudah lebih dekat dengan kamar mandi. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Sasuke mengejar gadis itu, dan setelah mendapatkannya, ia peluk erat Hinata hingga tiada jarak semilipun diantara mereka.

Hinata mematung. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Entah mengapa pakaian mereka yang basah justru terasa hangat, saat mereka berpelukan seperti ini. Pria itu memutar tubuh Hinata, dan secara tiba-tiba menabrakkan bibirnya pada bibir mungil Hinata.

Hinata terkejut dan lebih terkejut lagi, ketika Sasuke mencumbunya penuh nafsu, menjilati bibirnya, mengulum bibirnya, hingga akhirnya bibir Hinata terbelah karena sentuhan hebat bibir Sasuke. segera saja Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya. Hinata tak mengerti mengapa Sasuke melakukan ini dengan tiba-tiba. Yang jelas, keinginan yang tumbuh dalam diri Hinata saat ini, adalah keinginan yang sama dengan Sasuke. keinginan untuk saling memiliki kehangatan satu sama lain.

Sasuke memojokkan Hinata ke dinding. Dengan masih menguaSai bibir Hinata, ia lucuti dress gadis itu dengan sangat tidak manusiawi, ia robek seenaknya, menyisakan bra krem dengan celana dalam berwarna sama yang sejak tadi menggodanya. Merasa tak ingin kalah, Hinata kemudian mendorong Sasuke masuk ke kamar mandi. Kakinya menyenggol pintu dan berdebam tertutup. Ia balas memojokkan Sasuke dan mencoba menyingkirkan kemeja biru pria itu dan setelah semua kancingnya berhasil terlepas, tangannya beralih pada celana Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke menghentikan pergerakan tangan Hinata. mereka berdua saling bertatapan hingga akhirnya Sasuke kembali memojokkan Hinata, menaikkan kedua kaki gadis itu di pinggangnya, dan kembali bercumbu.

Lidah mereka berkelahi. Saling membalas serangan satu sama lain, tak peduli saliva berjatuhan menetes di leher masing-masing. Tangan Sasuke bergerak meraba seluruh tubuh Hinata dan ketika mencapai bongkahan dada gadis itu, ia remas kuat-kuat dan ia angkat bra Hinata. hingga kedua dada Hinata terlihat mencuat keluar dari branya.

Segera saja Sasuke melahap kedua dada itu sekaligus. Ia isap putingnya dan membuat pergerakan tak menentu dari Hinata karena merasa terangsang. Badannya menggeliat dengan dada membusung kearah Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit menggerakkan pinggangnya, dimana kejantanannya yang mengeras akan menyentuh kewanitaan Hinata. di saat yang bersamaan, Sasuke mengisap kedua dada hinat kuat-kuat.

"Aaah…" erangan Hinata terdengar lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya. Tangan Sasuke kembali dengan nakal, meraba seluruh tubuh Hinata. ia melepaskan kedua dada Hinata dari mulutnya dan melepaskan bra gadis itu. Dada Hinata terekspos seluruhnya tepat di depan mata Sasuke.

Pipi Hinata bersemu. Ia hampir menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangan, tapi Sasuke mencegahnya. Pria itu memenjarakan kedua tangan Hinata dengan satu tangan, dan tangan lainnya meraba tubuh Hinata sambil menjilati tubuh gadisnya. Hinata tak henti-hentinya mendesah dan menggeliat.

Tangan Sasuke sampai di celana dalam krem milik gadis itu. Perlahan diturunkannya celana itu sampai pantat Hinata terbebas dari kain celana dalam. Sasuke segera meremas pantat mulus Hinata. diam-diam ia arahkan jarinya ke lubang kewanitaan gadis itu.

"Aah.." Hinata kembali mendesah ketika jari Sasuke menusuk lubang kewanitaannya. Daerah sekitar lubang Hinata sudah basah karena rangsangan yang Sasuke berikan.

"Apakah di sini masih terkunci?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara berat karena menahan nafsunya. Dengan pipi yang bersemu merah, Hinata mengangguk.

"It's my first time" ujar Hinata dengan nafas tersengal.

Sasuke tersenyum senang. Ia menurunkan celana panjangnya dan mendekatkan kewanitaan Hinata yang basah pada pinggangnya. "Let's go to our first."

Hinata mendesah keras ketika sebuah benda tumpul menusuk kewanitaannya. Itu kejantanan Sasuke yang masih tertutupi celana dalamnya. Sasuke terus saja menggesekkan kejantanannya pada kewanitaan Hinata yang sudah polos, tanpa mengetahui keinginan Hinata untuk terus melanjutkan penyatuan mereka. padahal saat ini Hinata sudah polos, dan Sasuke hanya menyisakan celananya saja. Karena kesal, Hinata kembali menyentuh kejantanan Sasuke dan berhasil melucuti celananya. Seakan terbebas dari sangkarnya, kejantanan Sasuke berdiri gagah menantang gravitasi, sedikit menusuk kewanitaan Hinata dan membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau menurunkan gadisnya.

"Dasar, padahal hal yang enak itu tidak di dapatkan dengan cepat-cepat, Sasuke berbisik di telinga Hinata seraya meremas dada gadis itu. Hinata kembali melenguh. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya ke shower. Air panas mengucur membasahi mereka berdua, tidak lama setelah Sasuke membuka kerannya.

Sasuke membawa Hinata kembali ke hadapannya. Ia pojokkan Hinata ke dinding, membuka salah satu kaki gadis itu dan menusukkan dua jari sekaligus yang langsung dibalas oleh cubitan Hinata pada putting Sasuke.

"Sakit, baka!" Hinata merintih disertai tatapan tajamnya pada Sasuke. pria itu menyeringai licik.

"Segini saja sakit, bagaimana dengan ini?" tangan Sasuke menuntun tangan Hinata pada kejantanannya yang masih berdiri. Kejantanan Sasuke sangatlah keras dan merah. Bahkan dalam satu genggaman tangan Hinata yang mungil, hanya mencakup setengah dari kejantanan Sasuke. Hinata jadi merinding sendiri, jika membayangkan benda sebesar itu memasuki liangnya. "Mau coba?"

Tawaran Sasuke membuat Hinata terbelalak kaget. Namun terlambat. Jari Sasuke sudah bertambah menjadi tiga jari dan mengaduk-aduk liangnya yang masih sangat sempit. Hinata mendesah lebih keras dibanding sebelum-sebelumnya dan itu membuat Sasuke semakin semangat untuk melebarkan liang Hinata. hingga akhirnya liang Hinata terus mengeluarkan cairan dan Sasuke tidak bosannya mengaduk liang Hinata dengan jarinya.

Hinata mendesis ketika empat jari Sasuke, masuk ke liangnya. Ia merasa lubang kewanitaannya perlahan melebar dan menjadi sangat linu, hanya karena perlakuan empat jari Sasuke. Kali ini empat jari Sasuke tidak berbaik hati. Sasuke mempercepat gerakannya dengan keempat jarinya dan membuat Hinata mendesah hebat hingga membusungkan dadanya. Sasuke segera melahap satu dada Hinata dan mengulumnya dengan giginya bahkan mengisapnya, sementara tangannya yang bebas, meremas-remas dada Hinata dan mengurutnya seakan sedang memerah susu.

Ini sungguh pengalaman pertama yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan oleh Hinata seumur hidupnya. Apalagi dengan partner seperti Sasuke. entah mengapa sebersit rasa ingin memiliki muncul dalam diri Hinata.

"Sasuke…" Hinata memanggil nama Sasuke ketika ia merasakan suatu gejolak aneh dalam kewanitaannya. Mata Hinata terpejam dan tubuhnya menggeliat. "Sasuke…" Hinata terus meneriakkan nama Sasuke. sementara Sasuke menyeringai dan semakin mempercepat gerakannya, sambil mengisap putting Hinata lebih kencang. "Sasuke… aaahh" gejolak Hinata semakin jelas terasa. Hinata ingin menghentikan itu sejenak, ia merasa ingin buang air. Tapi entah mengapa hasratnya mengatakan sebaliknya.

Hinata memejamkan mata sambil meremas bahu Sasuke. hingga akhirnya ia berhasil melepaskan semua cairannya yang tumpah di tangan Sasuke. nafas Hinata tersengal-sengal. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lebar Sasuke dan membiarkan tubuhnya diraba oleh tangan nakan Sasuke.

"Jadi seperti ini, rasanya orgasme?" ujar Hinata dengan napas tersengal. Sasuke menyeringai lagi. Setelah membalik tubuh Hinata, Sasuke mengambil sabun cair dan meratakannya ke seluruh tubuh Hinata. ia membuat gadisnya itu sedikit menungging dan ia arahkan kejantanannya untuk menggesek kewanitaan Hinata dari luar.

Hinata mendesah tertahan. Ia kembali merasakan gejolak di kewanitaannya tiap ujung kejantanan Sasuke menyentuh klitorisnya. Belum lagi remasan menggoda pada dadanya oleh tangan lihai Sasuke. Hinata merasa tak tahan lagi. Ia ingin segera bersatu dengan Sasuke. ia ingin kejantanan Sasuke memasukinya.

Pelepasan kedua Hinata terjadi. Sasuke tahu hal itu. Ia membalik tubuh Hinata dan langsung meraih bibir Hinata dengan memojokkan gadis itu kembali ke dinding. Lidah mereka bertarung dengan tangan yang saling meraba, meremas. Mencoba mendapatkan kenikmatan di setiap sudutnya. Seluruh busa sabun di badan telah terseret air. Sasuke mematikan shower tepat setelah cumbuan mereka terhenti. Hinata tersengal, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. mereka menatap saling melemparkan tatapan nafsu. Hingga akhirnya Hinata melompat ke gendongan Sasuke dan mereka kembali bercumbu.

Sasuke meletakkan Hinata di lantai perapian yang beralaskan karpet beludru. Kegiatan mereka kembali dimulai. Ia melumat bibir Hinata hingga merah dan sedikit bengkak, menjilati setiap jengkal tubuh gadis itu, mengulum dadanya, mengisap putingnya. Tangan Sasuke tidak diam saja dan terus mengerjai kewanitaan Hinata. Hinata benar-benar telah habis oleh Sasuke. yang Hinata herankan, mengapa Sasuke masih bisa bertahan dengan kejantanan yang mengeras itu.

Hinata mengambil inisiatif untuk memainkan milik Sasuke. ia meremas, menggerakkannya, hampir seperti yang Sasuke lakukan untuknya. Terkadang erangan pun keluar dari bibir Sasuke. mereka saling balas membalas sentuhan. Hinata kembali merasakan gejolak dalam kewanitaannya. Ia mengerang lebih keras dan Sasuke langsung tahu sinyal itu. Pria itu menyeringai.

"Waktunya makanan utama, sayang." Sasuke menegakkan badannya. Ia buka kedua kaki Hinata dan mengambil posisi di antaranya. Hinata yakin ini akan sangat menyakitkan dan ia mencoba untuk menguatkan hatinya. Kejantanan Sasuke masuk dengan sangat keras. Membuat Hinata merintih hingga meremas bahu Sasuke dengan kuku tajamnya. Badannya melengking mengekspresikan rasa sakitnya. Sasukepun merasakan hal yang sama. Miliknya sedikit linu karena terjepit liang Hinata. Sasuke terus mendorong kejantanannya hingga akhirnya jeritan Hinata terdengar olehnya.

Hinata mendesis kesakitan dan otomatis Sasuke berhenti. Pria itu terkejut. Ucapan Hinata tentang pengalaman pertamanya benar-benar terjadi. Ada darah yang mengalir keluar hingga menetes ke karpet. Ia sudah memerawani Hinata.

"Hi… Hinata…" Sasuke sedikit gugup. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk melepaskan keperawanan gadis itu.

"Tidak apa-apa" Hinata tersenyum tipis. Ia menarik kepala Sasuke dan mencium sekilas bibir pria itu. "Setelah kabur dari rumah, aku memutuskan untuk lebih mengikuti keinginanku." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia membalas ciuman Hinata dengan sedikit lumatan, lalu menggoyangkan pinggangnya perlahan. Semakin cepat dan makin cepat. Tangannya tak henti-hentinya meremas dada Hinata dan sesekali mengulumnya. Desahan mereka bersahut-sahutan, seiring dengan tangan mereka yang saling menyentuh, meremas, dan memberikan kehangatan satu sama lain.

Mereka terus melakukannya tanpa peduli detik yang terus berlalu, tanpa peduli hujan yang sudah reda. Asalkan kehangatan mereka miliki, asalkan hasrat kecil mereka tercapai, asalkan perasan asing yang tidak pernah mereka sangka, tumbuh.

.

.

.

Hinata bangun, tepat setelah sinar matahari masuk melewati kaca di balkon. Ia menggosok matanya dan melihat tangan Sasuke melingkari tubuhnya dengan erat. Mereka tidur di futon dalam posisi Sasuke memeluk Hinata. Semenjak penyatuan mereka, sepanjang malam Sasuke berada dalam posisi yang seperti itu terus. Ia memeluk Hinata semalaman, tanpa pernah melepaskannya.

Hinata ingin memakai pakaian ganti. Ia akan ke kamar untuk mencari pakaian karena dressnya robek. Ketika ia memindahkan tangan kekar Sasuke dan sedikit merangkak, pria itu tiba-tiba menariknya dan membuatnya kembali dalam pelukan pria itu.

"Mau kemana?" suara berat Sasuke terdengar sangat seksi dan entah mengapa jantung Hinata berdebar. Tangannya gemetar seperti sikapnya dulu yang suka gugup.

"A… aku… ingin mencari pa… pakaian ganti." Sasuke menggeliat dan justru membuat Hinata semakin terpeluk erat oleh pria itu. Bahkan kaki Hinata ditindih oleh kaki Sasuke. pria itu menjadikan Hinata seperti guling seukuran manusia.

"Kenapa harus berpakaian, toh nanti dilepas lagi." Pipi Hinata bersemu ketika mendengarnya. Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai Sasuke tidur lagi, dan kemudian pergi.

Namun beberapa waktu berlalu dan Hinata menggerakkan tangan Sasuke perlahan. Saat kakinya hampir terlepas, Sasuke menarik bahunya dan membanting gadis itu ke futon. Pria itu setengah menindih Hinata dan menyeringai.

"Kalau kau melarikan diri lagi, aku akan benar-benar memakanmu."

"Tidak pergi saja, kau pasti memakanku." Sindir Hinata dan seringai Sasuke semakin lebar.

"Kau selalu tahu keinginanku." Satu tangan Sasuke memenjarakan kedua tangan Hinata dan membuat gadis itu membusungkan dadanya yang berisi. Pria itu menyatukan kedua dada Hinata dan mengulumnya sekaligus, ia menggigit putting Hinata, mengisapnya kuat sementara tangannya melebarkan kedua kaki Hinata dan membelai kewanitaannya.

Hinata mengerang. Ia terus saja mendesah, merintih nikmat. Hasratnya tumbuh karena perlakuan Sasuke dan ia mulai ketagihan akan hal itu. Meskipun Sasuke berkali-kali menyentuhnya, ia tidak merasa bosan dan terus menantikannya.

Sasuke sudah tidak lagi memenjarakan tangannya, tapi justru membuat Hinata terjerat karena gadis itu jadi menginginkan morning sex seperti keinginan Sasuke. Gadis itu mulai merasakan sesuatu menusuk di sekitar kewanitaannya. Apalagi kalau bukan kejantanan mendapat sinyal dari kerlingan mata Sasuke, Hinata melebarkan kedua kakinya selebar mungkin, dan Sasuke langsung menancapkan senjatanya di liang Hinata.

"Kau benar-benar mengerti maksudku." Ujar Sasuke dengan sedikit mendesah.

"Bukankah kita ingin ke rumah orang tuamu?" Hinata mengerling nakal sambil meraih bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke menggerakkan pinggangnya dengan teratur dan semakin cepat dank eras, seperti nafsu mereka yang sedang meledak-ledak. Seiring dengan cumbuan panas dan jilatan lidah mereka yang berperang, tangan mereka saling meraba, meremas. Mereka menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing. Perasaan yang hanya mereka yang tahu.

Sasuke memutar tubuh Hinata dan membuat gadis itu menungging. Ia diorong pinggangnya, membuat senjatanya semakin memasuki liang Hinata. hanya suara desahan Hinata dan erang Sasuke yang terdengar di ruangan itu. Tangan Sasuke lagi-lagi meremas dada Hinata. ia meremas kuat-kuat sebagai ekspresi dari nikmatnya kejantanannya yang sedang dijepit kuat-kuat oleh liang Hinata.

Hinata berkali-kali melakukan pelepasan, dan Sasuke tetap melakukan pekerjaannya. Hingga akhirnya ia merasakan sebuah gejolak hebat mengalir dari kejantanannya. Ia semakin bersemangat. Ia terus menggerakkan pingganya dengan kencang dan keras, tidak peduli desahan dan rintihan Hinata semakin keras pula.

Sebuah hujaman paling keras dari semuanya seakan mengakhiri kegiatan mereka. Sasuke menyemburkan seluruh cairannya di dalam liang Hinata. mereka tersengal. Napas mereka terputus-putus. Benar-benar seperti habis berlari keliling lapangan. Sasuke jatuh di samping Hinata bersamaan dengan gadis itu yang jatuh di atas futon. Kejantanannya yang tertidur masih berada di dalam liang Hinata.

"Kau ini benar-benar, deh." Sindir Hinata seraya tersenyum mengejek setelah ia berhasil mengatur napasnya. Sementara Sasuke menyeringai kecil sambil tertawa. "Baru saja kemarin kau mengelak dari fakta bahwa kau menyukaiku, sekarang setelah melakukan ini semua, kau masih mau mengelak?" Hinata terus menyindir Sasuke, seakan meminta jawaban dari semua perlakuan Sasuke. Tanpa Sasuke mengatakannya dua kali, tiga kali, ataupun meskipun Sasuke mengatakan bahwa kemarin adalah kebohongan, Hinata tahu… pria itu sudah jatuh hati padanya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia melepaskan kejantanannya dan merangkul Hinata.

"Aku berbohong tentang kebohongan kemarin."

"Aku jadi bingung. Perkataanmu jadi terdengar semuanya adalah kebohongan. Lalu mana yang benar?" Sasuke termangu sesaat dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Ah sudahlah. Kau juga tahu maksudku, kan?" pelukan Sasuke semakin kencang dan Hinata membalas pelukannya dengan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut karena kesal.

.

.

.

Ketika Hinata seleSai mengenakan sepatu, suigetsu datang dengan membawa seorang pria berperawakan tinggi besar. Sasuke sudah berada di depan villa, mengobrol dengan suigetsu dan pria itu. Setelah yakin tidak ada yang tertinggal, ia pergi menyusul Sasuke.

"Ini dia akhirnya hime telah datang" suigetsu menyapa Hinata dengan sedikit godaan. Gadis itu cukup tersipu, tapi Sasuke sangat tidak suka perlakuan suigetsu meskipun akhirnya ia diam saja.

"Tak ada yang tertinggal, kan?" Hinata bertanya pada Sasuke dan pria itu hanya berdeham saja. Hinata mengunci pintu lalu menghampiri Sasuke. ia melihat sedan Sasuke terparkir di halaman villa. Sepertinya mobilnya sudah seleSai di perbaiki dan pria yang dibawa suigetsulah yang memperbaikinya. Hinata memberikan kunci villa pada Sasuke dan langsung ia serahkan pada suigetsu.

"Seperti biasa, ya" ujar Sasuke pergi menghampiri mobilnya sambil menepuk pundak suigetsu. Hinata mengejar Sasuke, ia ikut menghampiri mobil Sasuke. mereka akan memulai perjalanan sekarang. Sasuke teringat suatu hal. Ia berhenti dan membiarkan Hinata masuk ke mobil lebih dulu. "Terima kasih, Sui" ujarnya, lalu pergi.

Sepeninggal Sasuke, suigetsu masih pada posisinya. Ia tercengang dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Ia menarik lengan pakaian pria di sampingnya dengan tatapan masih mengejar mobil Sasuke.

"Juugo… Sasuke sudah berubah."

.

.

.

Mobil Sasuke berhenti di sebuah bangunan Jepang klasik yang megah. Hinata tahu bangunan apa itu. Kediaman kaisar Jepang yang sekarang, Naruto Uzumaki. Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bingung. Ia pikir mereka akan langsung ke rumah keluarga Sasuke.

"Kenapa kita kemari?"

"Hanya bertemu sahabat lama."

Sasuke dan Hinata turun dari mobil dan barulah Hinata sadar, penjaga yang mengelilingi bangunan rumah kaisar adalah orang yang sama yang mengejar mereka.

 _Jadi yang mengejar kami kemarin adalah orang suruhan kaisar?_

Hinata mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan dengan mantap seakan sudah mengenal seluk beluk bangunan. Beberapa penjaga mengamati mereka dan tidak sedikit dari mereka yang membungkuk pada Sasuke dan Hinata.

Sasuke berhenti tepat di pintu masuk bangunan utama. Seorang penjaga memeriksa tubuh Sasuke dengan metal detector, begitu juga dengan Hinata.

"Kaisar?"

"Di ruangannya."

Hinata mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan beberapa belokan di koridor. Melihat koridor yang rumit dan banyak ruangan di dalamnya membuat Hinata memaklumi jika bangunan ini sangat besar dan bangunan ini adalah milik kaisar. Kaisar penguasa Jepang.

"Sasuke?" suara pria yang tidak terlalu cempreng dan tidak juga terlalu berat, terdengar dari arah depan. Sasuke berhenti, dan Hinata yang di belakangnya, mengintip dan kemudian terkejut.

"Ka… kaisar?!" seru Hinata gugup.

"Setelah membuat keributan, lalu muncul dengan tenang. Kau ini… eh?" naruto baru saja menyadari keberadaan Hinata. gadis itu segera membungkuk dalam-dalam. Ia bahkan menyuruh Sasuke ikut membungkuk juga. "Tak usah sungkan begitu. Hahaha…" naruto melambaikan tangannya seakan menyepelekan status mereka. ia lalu mengamati Hinata dan tersenyum lebar. "Begitu, ya. Aku mengerti sekarang."

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan" ujar Sasuke.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu kalau kau mengijinkanku berpikir seperti itu" naruto tertawa santai. Hinata saling memperhatikan dua pria di depannya. Ia merasa hubungan mereka sungguh aneh. Kecurigaannya muncul. Jangan-jangan antara kaisar dan pengawal, ada semacam affair?

"Terserahlah" Sasuke seakan menyerah dan naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau benar-benar suke'." Naruto menghentikan tawaannya dan menatap Sasuke. "Baiklah. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku perlu pertolonganmu untuk membawa dia pulang." Naruto memajukan bibirnya seakan mempertimbangkan permintaan Sasuke.

"Karena moodku sedang baik, aku akan langsung mengabulkannya.." Naruto tersenyum tipis seraya menyilangkan tangannya di dada, dibalik jubah kimononya. Sasuke berdeham dan sebelum berbalik, ia membungkuk pada naruto.

"Satu jam lagi, aku akan kembali" ujarnya, seraya berlalu.

Sepeninggal Sasuke, naruto menautkan kedua alisnya, tampak bingung. Ia menghitung-hitung tanggal dengan jarinya.

"Ini bukan malam jumat, kenapa Sasuke bersikap aneh, ya? Dia tidak pernah membungkuk padaku sebelumnya"

.

.

.

"Ma, bagaimana dengan bocah itu?"

"Ponselnya masih sulit dihubungi."

"Benar-benar, deh anak itu!" Fugaku mengeratkan genggamannya di cangkir tehnya. Sementara Mikoto hanya tersenyum-senyum menatap pasangan hyuuga yang memandang mereka sedikit canggung.

"Kudengar dari beberapa pengawal, putriku terlihat di sekitar rumah ini kemarin. Jadi berita calon perdana mentri yang kabur dengan pacarnya dari acara pelantikan itu benar, ya?" himae kembali bertanya pada Mikoto dan disambut dengan senyuman lebar Mikoto, yang sebenarnya terlalu sering tersenyum.

"Kalau memang begitu, aku akan sangat senang. Sayangnya sampai sekarang Sasuke masih tidak bisa dihubungi. Begitu juga dengan putri kalian, kan?... besan" himae mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum canggung, sementara Hiashi tetap diam seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. "Siapa sangka, calon perdana mentri yang harusnya dilantik kemarin, ternyata pergi dengan seorang gadis yang kabur karena perjodohan. Kalau dihubungkan, aku yakin mereka sebenarnya berpacaran." Mikoto tersenyum dan himae kembali mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Mikoto.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka putriku ternyata berpacaran dengan calon perdana mentri." Himae tersenyum canggung. "Aku senang sekaligus malu."

"Tidak perlu sungkan seperti itu, Besan. Aku justru merasa senang dengan berita ini. Aku masih takjub dengan berita yang baru saja kudengar."

 _Awas saja bocah itu, begitu kutemukan akan kubunuh, ia._

Intinya percakapan kedua keluarga itu hanya diisi oleh nyonya mereka. Fugaku lebih banyak memikirkan cara mendapatkan Sasuke, dan berbicara dengan kaisar, sementara Hiashi lebih banyak diam sambil memikirkan bagaimana cara menggorok leher Sasuke.

Kemarin Neji, sepupu Hinata yang jenius, berhasil melacak ponsel Hinata dan mendapatkan jejak terakhir gadis itu ada di bandara. karena alasan privasi, pihak bandara enggan memberitahu kearah mana, penerbangan Hinata. maka dari itu, mereka bergiliran berjaga di bandara, sampai akhirnya menemukan Hinata yang sedang memungut koper yang terjatuh dan gadis itu sedang berlari-lari karena dikejar beberapa pasukan.

Saat Sasuke dan Hinata melarikan diri, mobil mereka dikejar oleh mobil para pasukan pengejar itu. Mereka pun ikut membuntuti Sasuke dan Hinata, dengan mengikuti mobil pasukan pengejar, hingga akhirnya sampai di rumah Sasuke. mereka sempat melihat Hinata kembali dari para wartawan dan dikejar salah seorang pengejar berpakaian hitam, tapi tak sempat mengejar mobil Sasuke yang sudah membawa Hinata pergi. Karena penasaran, mereka kembali ke rumah Sasuke dan barulah mereka tahu bahwa rumah itu adalah rumah Uchiha, tempat keluarga penjaga kekaisaran Jepang, tinggal.

Beberapa saat kemudian berita tentang calon perdana mentri yang melarikan diri bersama pacarnya, terungkap. Wajah Hinata terlihat di media. Baik Hiashi maupun himae sama-sama tak percaya. Putri mereka ternyata berkencan dengan calon perdana mentri.

"Ayah… jangan-jangan alasan calon perdana mentri melarikan diri dari acara pelantikan, karena…" himae sedikit gugup ketika menyadari suatu hal. Hiashi sebenarnya juga merasakan hal yang sama, tapi itu semua tersembunyi di balik wajah datarnya.

"Tenanglah, bu…"

"Tenang bagaimana?" himae memukul bahu suaminya dengan koran yang baru saja ia baca. "Gara-gara ayah memaksa Hinata menikah, ia jadi kabur dengan calon perdana mentri! Kita hampir saja bermenantukan seorang perdana mentri, ayah! Gara-gara ayah, Sasuke-san malah memilih kabur bersama Hinata dan meninggalkan jabatannya! semua ini salah ayah!"

Himae tersenyum miris mengingat kejadian ketika mereka mengetahui berita itu. Ia tertawa canggung dan masih enggan meminum teh yang di sediakan Mikoto, karena sungkan. Ia merasa bersalah karena semua kejadian ini terjadi karena suaminya. Himae merasa tidak enak hati karena menjadi penyebab dari kaburnya Sasuke di acara pelantikannya. Padahal sebenarnya sama sekali bukan.

"Aku pikir, Besan sebaiknya minum seteguk saja. Setidaknya menghilangkan kegugupan anda." Mikoto seakan tahu kegelisahan himae dan tetap mengeluarkan senyum indahnya yang justru membuat himae sedikit merinding.

"Maaf, Nyonya Uchiha… Saya… ah, kami tidak…"

"Tidak masalah," Mikoto memotong perkataan himae. "Aku pikir kesalahan sepenuhnya karena suamiku. Ia mendesak Sasuke untuk segera mengenalkan calonnya dengan sedikit ancaman berbatas waktu. Tak disangka, Kaisar justru memilih hari terakhir Sasuke mengenalkan calonnya sebagai hari pelantikan anak itu. Karena anak itu mirip denganku, ia lebih memilih mencari calon istrinya dibanding menjadi perdana mentri." Himae terkejut luar biasa, begitu juga dengan Hiashi. Padahal Hiashi sudah berdebar setengah mati dan itu semua tertutupi dengan wajah datarnya. "Anakku benar-benar pintar, hohohoo…"

 _Padahal anak mereka gagal menjadi perdana mentri, kenapa wanita ini justru senang sekali? Wanita ini pasti sudah gila._ Gumam himae bergidik.

"Ini kecelakaan sepenuhnya. Kita kan tidak bisa menyalahkan kaisar. Kaisar tidak tahu apapun tentang perjanjian itu, jadi yang harus di salahkan adalah ayah" Mikoto menyalahkan suaminya dengan begitu enteng sementara Fugaku yang sedari tadi diam, membentak istrinya.

"Harusnya mama ikut membantu ayah memikirkan bagaimana cara kita menghadapi kaisar!" ujarnya kesal.

"Ayah… ibu?" suara seorang gadis mengejutkan mereka. rupanya itu Hinata yang datang bersama Sasuke. langsung saja rona kelegaan muncul dari wajah masing-masing. Terutama para ibu. Himae langsung menyerbu Hinata dan memeluk gadis itu erat-erat, sementara Mikoto hanya tersenyum malu-malu sambil menyenggol lengan putranya. Para ayah hanya diam dan saling bertatapan.

"Duduklah. Kalian pasti lelah." Ujar Mikoto seraya menyuruh pelayan untuk memberikan teh untuk Sasuke dan Hinata. setelah mereka duduk, Fugaku langsung mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Anak kurang ajar! Kemana saja kau selama ini, hah?" Mikoto langsung menenangkan suaminya dan membuat Fugaku hanya bisa menahan amarahnya lagi.

"Mereka kan baru saja sampai, setidaknya biarkan mereka bernapas." Mikoto tersenyum pada Hinata dan keluarganya. Ia lalu berbicara pada Sasuke "Bagaimana kalian bisa menerobos masuk? Bukankah ada wartawan di luar sana?"

"Aku mengunjungi kaisar dan mengatakan akan menemuinya sejam lagi dengan syarat mengusir wartawan di depan rumah." mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Fugaku langsung melempar ponsel Mikoto yang sebelumnya ada di meja, ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bocah tengik? Kau membuat penawaran pada kaisar? Dasar bocah tidak punya sopan santun!" Fugaku kembali mencerca Sasuke dan Mikoto kembali menenangkan suaminya.

"Hinata, kemana saja, kau selama ini? tidak tahukah kau, kalau kami mencemaskanmu?" belum bisa tenang sejenak, himae sudah menceramahi Hinata.

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau menikah dengan Gaara, bu!"

"Kau kan bisa cerita pada ibu kalau sudah punya pacar…"

"Bu… bukan…"

"Besan benar. Kenapa kalian tidak cerita, kalau sudah memiliki kekasih?" Mikoto memotong ucapan Hinata dan membuat gadis itu sedikit dongkol.

 _Justru karena aku tidak punya pacar, aku kabur dari rumah agar tidak dijodohkan._

"Yah… siapa tahu kita bisa berbesanan lebih cepat, iya kan Besan?"

"Ah.. ya…" ucapan Mikoto membuat himae tersipu. Ia tidak menyangka Mikoto akan mengajaknya berbesanan.

"Bagaimana, ayah?" Mikoto menyenggol lengan suaminya dan Fugaku berdeham.

"Yah. Benar, yang dikatakan ibumu itu, Sasuke! harusnya kau bercerita!" sekarang justru Fugaku yang ikut menyalahkan Sasuke. para istri saling tertawa kecil hingga tiba-tiba Hiashi menginterupsi.

"Tidak bisa!" Hiashi yang sedari tadi diam saja, tiba-tiba angkat bicara. "Aku tidak akan mengijinkan mereka menikah." Kata-kata dari Hiashi membuat mereka semua terkejut. Terutama dari Hinata dan Sasuke.

"A… ayah? Apa maksud ayah? Aku sudah mengatakannya, kan? Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan Gaara!" Hinata mencoba meyakinkan ayahnya sambil sedikit-sedikit melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan cemas.

"Hyuuga-san. Aku dan Hinata saling mencintai. Apakah tidak bisa anda mengijinkan kami menikah? Aku yakin aku bisa membahagiakannya." Sasuke ikut berbicara juga dan Hinata mengangguk meyakinkan ayahnya.

"Kupikir kau benar-benar bocah, mantan calon perdana mentri" ucapan dari Hiashi membuat semua orang terkejut, termasuk Fugaku yang sudah ingin menyela untuk membela Sasuke, namun dicegah Mikoto. "Aku sebenarnya tidak yakin kalian benar-benar berpacaran. Aku sangat mengenal putriku, dan meskipun karena kejadian ini kalian memutuskan untuk menikah, aku merasa keputusan itu sangatlah tidak dewasa." Hiashi menatap tajam Sasuke. "Kalau kau mencintainya, kalau kau ingin membahagiakannya, kau seharusnya tahu seperti apa keadaan kalian sekarang. Posisimu dan posisi Hinata."

"Besan…" Mikoto berujar lirih dengan cemas.

"Posisimu bahkan tidak jelas. Apakah setelah ini kaisar akan tetap memilihmu sebagai perdana mentri? Bagaimana jika tidak? Lalu bagaimana dengan putriku? Jika kau gagal menjadi perdana mentri dan tetap menikahi putriku setelah kejadian ini, apakah itu artinya baik-baik saja baginya? Seisi Jepang akan menganggapnya sebagai 'gadis penyebab calon perdana mentri kabur dari upacara pelantikannya'. Seisi Jepang akan menyalahkannya. Kau mau membuat putriku seperti itu?" Sasuke tercengang, mendengar penjelasan Hiashi. Ia tidak berpikir sejauh itu. Ia sungguh terkejut. Dadanya bergemuruh mendengar perkataan Hiashi.

Hiashi benar dan mengetahui kenyataan itu membuat Sasuke merasa dirinya sungguh bodoh. Ia benar-benar tidak dewasa dan sangat kekanakan. Ia tidak memperhatikan kebaikan Hinata sama sekali dan hanya mementingkan keinginannya untuk menikah.

"Be… besan" Mikoto tersenyum canggung. "Kami tidak bermaksud menjadikan Hinata seperti itu. Kami sungguh bersyukur Sasuke mendapatkan kekasih yang cantik dan baik seperti Hinata. kita tidak harus melakukan pernikahan di minggu-minggu dekat ini." Mikoto berusaha merayu Hiashi, tapi pria itu tetap saja mengeraskan hatinya.

"Sudah tidak ada yang bisa kukatakan lagi di sini." Hiashi beranjak dari duduknya. Ia menatap Sasuke sejenak. "Terima kasih sudah menjaga putriku." Hiashi berlalu disusul himae dan Hinata yang sedikit-sedikit melihat Sasuke.

"Hiashi-san!" Sasuke berteriak mencegah Hiashi. Hiashi berhenti. Rupanya masih ada sedikit kepeduliannya untuk Sasuke. "Satu-satunya alasan mengapa kami menikah adalah karena keegoisanku. Agar aku bisa segera dilantik menjadi kepala keluarga Uchiha."

"Sa… Sasuke…" Mikoto berujar lirih sembari memperhatikan putranya dengan cemas, sementara Fugaku terdiam tanpa menatapnya sekalipun.

"Tapi… mendengar Hiashi-san. Aku jadi mengerti. Kejadian ini, dan perkataan Hiashi-san membuatku mengerti. Aku masih hijau. Kemampuanku belum cukup. Meskipun begitu…" Sasuke tiba-tiba menurunkan tubuhnya. Ia menunduk dengan Hiashi yang membelakanginya dan Hinata yang terkejut dengan sikapnya. "Kumohon restui kami. Anda benar tentang hubungan kami. Ini adalah pertemuan pertama kami dan resiko-resiko yang anda jelaskan membuatku sadar bahwa aku tidak cukup kuat. Mohon restui kami dan berikan aku kesempatan. Satu tahun saja. Selama setahun aku akan berusaha keras untuk membuktikan pada anda, bahwa aku layak."

"Sasuke…" Hinata menatap Sasuke cemas, tapi Sasuke tetap bertahan pada posisinya. Hiashi tersenyum sinis dan menatap Sasuke dari balik tubuhnya.

"Apakah karena aku hanya seorang pensiunan tua, sampai kau bisa begitu mudahnya memberiku penawaran?"

"Ini adalah janji dari seorang mantan calon perdana mentri yang akan menjadi perdana mentri." Ujar Sasuke yakin. Kali ini, Fugaku menatap Sasuke. ia terperangah dengan sikap putranya yang menurutnya sudah berubah.

Hiashi tersenyum tipis, "Aku hanya ingin menantu yang baik. Itu saja" setelah mengatakan hal itu, Hiashi meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha. Diikuti istrinya dan Hinata yang menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan gembira.

'Ayah menyetujui kita,' ucap Hinata tanpa suara.

.

.

.

 **Setahun Kemudian…**

"Hinata!" suara teriakan Ino membuat Hinata lebih cepat mengetahui keberadaan sahabatnya. Di sampingnya sudah ada temari dengan kandungannya yang membesar. Hinata datang dan memeluk kedua sahabatnya.

"Selamat, ya." Ujar Hinata seraya memberikan buket bunga pada Ino. Ino menerima bunga itu dan menghirup wanginya.

"ini cantik sekali. Aku akan memajangnya di kamar pengantin kami. Terima kasih, ya!" Ino tersenyum cerah dan Hinata beralih pada temari.

"Kau datang sendirian?"

"Sama shikamaru, kok. Biasa. Dia tiduran kursi tamu. Bisa-bisanya di tertidur di acara yang ramai seperti ini" keluh temari pada sikap suaminya. Ino tertawa dan mulai membanggakan suaminya.

"Makanya! Kalau cari suami seperti aku! Suamiku itu, ya. Sudah kaya, tampan, murah senyum, romantis pula" ujarnya bangga.

"Dia hanya melihat itu dari buku. Tidak alamiah sekali" sindir temari yang dibalas Ino dengan injakan pada kakinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana denganmu, Hinata?" Ino lalu beralih pada Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya senyum-senyum melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya. "Saat itu aku sangat terkejut, kau ternyata berkencan dengan calon perdana mentri setahun yang lalu. Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang, sih?"

"Kejadiannya rumit. Sulit juga menjelaskannya" Hinata tersenyum sedikit canggung. Ino menghela napasnya lalu merangkul Hinata.

"Ya sudahlah. Yang ini pasti akan membuatmu lebih terkejut lagi." Ino memasang wajah misterius pada Hinata. ia lalu memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan 'sayang', dan seorang pria dengan jas putih –pengantin pria, datang menghampiri mereka. Hinata tercekat. Ia mengenali wajah ini. wajah pucat dan dingin ini. meskipun potongan rambutnya berbeda, ia yakin. Pria ini adalah… Sasuke.

Hinata menatap Ino meminta penjelasa. Mengapa ia bisa menikah dengan Sasuke. tapi raut wajah Ino tidak menunjukkan gerak gerik aneh apapun. Pria itu mengambil posisi di dekat Ino dan gadis itu langsung menggandeng lengannya.

"Kenalkan! Dia suamiku, Sai Uchiha. Kau pasti kaget, kan?!"

 _Ap… Apa?_

"Sai… Uchiha?" Ino mengangguk yakin dan merangkul lengan suaminya semakin erat.

"Dia sepupu Sasuke. Dia sempat mengenalkanku pada Sasuke untuk dijadikan calon istri pria itu. Tapi aku cintanya sama dia" Ino menatap Said an Sai tersenyum manis kearah istrinya.

Hinata baru mengerti kalau ia salah melihat. Secara fisik mereka mirip. Tapi karakter mereka berbeda. Sasuke tidak akan secara sembarangan tersenyum pada orang lain seperti Sai. Tapi, kalau Sai adalah sepupu Sasuke, berarti pria itu juga ada di sini. Ini kan pernikahan sepupunya.

"Ino, aku permisi dulu, ya. Aku ingin ke toilet." Tentu saja itu hanya alasan Hinata. yang sebenarnya ia inginkan adalah bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Setahun telah berlalu, dan selama itu pula ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke meskipun ayahnya menyetujui hubungan mereka. Sasuke tidak menghubunginya, dan meskipun Hinata mencoba bertemu dengannya, pria itu seakan menghindarinya. Lambat laun, Hinata merasa jika ia bertindak semakin jauh, ia akan mengganggu pria itu. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berhenti dan kembali ke kehidupannya. Sasuke kemballi ke kehidupannya, ia juga kembali ke kehidupannya.

Sebulan setelah keributan yang ditimbulkan Sasuke, pria itu semakin terkenal saja. Seakan keributan yang ia timbulkan adalah batu loncatan untuk semakin dikenal seantero Jepang. Sasuke berhasil memperbaiki perusahaan keluarganya yang hampir bangkrut karena Fugaku lebih fokus pada pekerjaan yang diberikan kaisar. Yang jelas, segala sesuatunya tentang pria itu termasuk penolakannya menjadi perdana mentri, membuat berita miring tentang Hinata semakin tenggelam jauh.

Hal baik lainnya adalah, Hinata jadi semakin memantapkan hatinya setelah melihat Sasuke. tiga bulan pertama ia sangat merindukan pria itu. Tiga bulan kedua, ia berusaha mendekati pria itu. Tiga bulan ketiga, ia mulai jenuh dan merasa pria itu sudah melupakannya. Ia bahkan sempat berpacaran dan hampir menikah dengan seorang pria penyuka anjing, kalau saja mantan pacarnya yang satu itu tidak ketahuan berselingkuh dengan gadis penjual ramen. Tiga bulan keempat, ia mulai bersikap biasa saja dan berpikir ulang tentang semuanya.

Sampai akhirnya Hinata menyadari bahwa ia hanya bisa bahagia jika itu adalah Sasuke. tapi ia tidak selabil dulu yang menjadi sangat penasaran pada pria itu. Ia menata hatinya dan mempersiapkan diri untuk bertemu Sasuke. di tiga bulan terakhir. Ia benar-benar menunggu pria itu.

Acara sudah berakhir. Ino sudah melempar buket pengantinnya dan yang mendapatkannya, justru shikamaru yang sedang tertidur. SeleSai upacara, temari langsung memarahi shikamaru karena pria itu mendapat buket pengantin, kesannya seperti shikamaru akan menikah lagi.

Hinata tertawa melihat pasangan yang akan segera memiliki anak itu. Setelah memberi salam pada kedua pengantin, Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali saja. Ia akan langsung ke bandara dan mengambil penerbangan tercepat menuju Jepang.

"Hinata… tunggu sebentar!" Ino mencegah Hinata yang sudah sampai di dekat pintu ballroom. Pengantin wanita itu memberikan Hinata sebuah kunci. Seperti kunci kamar.

"Ini apa?"

"Ini kan sudah malam. Aku tidak mau kau pergi mencari hotel malam-malam begini, apalagi kalau mencari penerbangan selarut ini. Ini alamatnya. Tidurlah di rumahku semalam saja, ya." Hinata menatap kunci itu dan kemudian menatap Ino. "Supir keluarga Uchiha akan mengantarmu, jadi kau tidak akan tersesat. Kalau sudah sampai, hubungi aku, ya" ujarnya lalu meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata menatap kunci rumah Ino dengan ragu. Ini seoul, Korea selatan. Baik Hinata maupun Ino sama-sama tahu bahwa ini adalah tempat dimana ia memulai semuanya dengan Sasuke. Hinata tidak menemukan Sasuke meskipun ia yakin pria itu ada di pernikahan Sai dan Ino. Jadi untuk apa ia tetap berada di Korea? Toh Hinata tidak memiliki tempat atau keinginan lebih lama di negara ini. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menaruh kunci rumah Ino di salah satu pot bunga –Ino mengoleksi banyak bunga, di rumahnya, dan kembali ke Jepang.

Rumah Ino terlalu besar untuk di tempati Ino seorang, pikir Hinata. ia masuk melewati pagar, dan mengamati sekeliling halaman yang tidak terlalu luas. Tidak ada pot bunga sama sekali di rumah ini. pasti Ino baru saja membeli rumah ini dan belum sempat pindahan, pikir Hinata.

Hinata melihat sekeliling, mencari tempat untuk menyembunyikan kunci rumah ini hingga akhirnya ia menemukan celah di pintu. ia letakkan kunci rumah Ino dan berbalik untuk pergi, hingga…

"Hinata!" pintu rumah terbuka dan suara berat yang sempat dilupakan Hinata, terdengar.

Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang. Ia ingin sekali berbalik, tapi entah mengapa rasa takutnya muncul begitu saja. Mungkinkah ia Sasuke? Bisa saja dia salah orang. Menunggu respon Hinata yang masih mematung membelakanginya, pria itu, Sasuke, segera memeluk Hinata erat.

"Sa… suke" ujar Hinata lirih. Entah mengapa air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Dadanya sesak sekaligus haru. Ia sempat takut, tapi merasakan pelukan hangat pria itu, Hinata semakin yakin kalau pria itu adalah Sasuke.

"Aku sudah menunggumu, Hinata."

.

.

.

 **Epilog**

Ballroom itu sudah sangat mewah dan menjadi lebih mewah lagi dengan dekorasinya. Padahal Hinata yakin ia hanya menambahkan sedikit kain untuk menghias pintu masuk dan altar. Tapi bukan itu yang terpenting. Gadis itu berlarian dengan dengan gaun pengantin melambai dalam genggamannya. Ia mencari ruang pengantin wanita dan bertanya ke sana kemari. Satu hal yang masih melekat dalam diri Hinata adalah kemampuannya tersesat. Tunggu! Itu bukan kemampuan.

"Ke arah sini, sayang!" Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata setelah pria itu berhasil menyusul gadisnya.

"Ini aneh, bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku juga ikut mempersiapkan acara ini" ujar Sasuke seraya mempercepat laju larinya. Mereka benar-benar di kejar-kejar waktu.

"Hanabi!" Hinata berteriak ketika berhasil menemukan ruang pengantin wanita. Ia melihat adiknya yang sudah berias dan ibunya yang menghampirinya dengan wajah gusar.

"Kau kemana saja, sih Hinata? Kami menunggumu dari tadi! cepat berikan gaun itu pada Hanabi!"

"Aoi tiba-tiba ingin berak, itu kan tidak bisa di duga, ibu!" ujar Hinata seraya menyerahkan gaunnya pada Hanabi untuk adiknya kenakan. Beberapa orang membantu Hanabi untuk mengenakan gaunnya dan Hinata beralih pada ibunya, sementara Sasuke meminta tolong beberapa orang salon yang dipesan mertuanya, untuk membantunya bersiap.

"Sekarang mana cucu ibu yang tampan itu?"

"Di jalan kami di cegat ayah, dan sekarang mereka sedang kemari."

"Ibu!" suara anak lelaki berteriak dari belakang. Itu Aoi dan kakeknya, Hiashi. Sasuke yang sudah mengenakan jas hitamnya, ganti menggendong Aoi karena anak itu ingin digendong ayahnya.

Himae menghampiri menantunya dengan maksud untuk melihat cucunya. Tak lama kemudian, Hanabi keluar dengan gaun pengantin. Semua terperangah, kecuali Sasuke yang sibuk merapihkan pakaiannya yang kusut saat menggendong Aoi. Hanya ia yang terlambat mendapat seragam karena sibuk bekerja, makanya hanya keluarga Sasuke dan Hinata saja yang sedikit tergesa-gesa.

Tiga tahun lalu Sasuke dan Hinata menikah tepat tiga bulan setelah pertemuan mereka di Korea, setelah pernikahan Ino. Tentu saja semua ini karena Hinata hamil lebih dulu. Saat mengetahui Hinata hamil membuat keluarga Hinata menjadi sangat gaduh. Hiashi dan Neji hampir mendatangi rumah Sasuke dan menghajar pria itu, kalau saja Sasuke tak segera datang untuk melamar.

Meski terburu-buru, setidaknya mereka dapat segera menikah dan hidup bahagia. Begitu, kata Mikoto. Himae juga menyanggupi hal yang sama meskipun suaminya menyanggah karena tidak terima. Pernikahan mereka entah mengapa menjadi pernikahan paling menggemparkan se-Jepang. Padahal Sasuke sudah tidak lagi diajukan sebagai perdana mentri.

Ternyata itu semua berkat usaha Sasuke untuk menjadi lebih baik di usianya yang sudah matang. Ia berhasil mengangkat perusahaan ayahnya yang sedikit oleng karena sang ayah lebih fokus bekerja pada kaisar. Meskipun memimpin perusahaan yang baru saja terkenal, ia juga membuktikan pada ayahnya bahwa ia juga tetap bisa menjalankan tugas kaisar. Dan tentunya itu semua bisa ia tunjukkan pada Hiashi.

Hiashi berbohong pada Hinata bahwa ia tidak menyukai Sasuke, padahal sebenarnya ia yang paling menantikan janji yang dibuat menantunya itu. Dengan bantuan sahabat lamanya, Sabaku, ia mencari informasi tentang Sasuke dan anehnya hanya ia sendiri yang menyimpannya. Rupanya meskipun pertunangan putra-putri mereka berakhir, ia dan Sabaku tetap bersahabat.

Malam setelah pernikahan Hanabi dan konohamaru, semuanya beristirahat di hotel yang sudah dipesankan Sasuke untuk menginap keluarganya dan keluarga besan ayah mertuanya. Tak terkecuali Hinata dan Sasuke.

Sasuke telah seleSai mandi sampai akhirnya ia menemukan istrinya berbalut jas mandi, menatap langit malam di balkon kamar hotel mereka. Sasuke menyeringai. Ia mendekati Hinata, bermaksud mengejutkan istrinya, tapi Hinata keburu berbalik dan sia-sia kejutan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tetap memeluk istrinya dari belakang, sesuai rencananya semula.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku dengar suara shower mati." Hinata menyamankan posisinya di pelukan Sasuke dan sedikit menyandarkan kepalanya. Mereka bersama-sama melihat bintang. Sasuke mengelus surai Hinata hingga akhirnya ia membalik tubuh istrinya dan melumat bibirnya. Selalu begitu. Tanpa permulaan apapun. Tahu-tahu saja mereka berciuman dan berakhir di ranjang.

"Ayaaah! Ibuuu!" suara Aoi yang baru saja bisa berjalan, terdengar. Anak itu membuka pintu kamar ayah dan ibunya yang tidak tertutup dengan benar. "Ayah hilang!" gumam Aoi ketika ia tidak menemukan ayah dan ibunya di kamar. Ia keluar dan menutup pintu.

"Hampir, saja." Hinata lega ketika putra sulungnya itu tidak berhasil menemukan mereka. Sasuke dengan cepat menariknya ke dinding balkon yang tidak di ketahui Aoi.

"Ini semua karena kau ceroboh, Nyonya Uchiha!" Sasuke mengacak kepala Hinata dan dibalas dengan sungutan Hinata. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke tersenyum. "Yah, karena Aoi anak yang pintar, ia segera menutup pintu, jadi langsung kita lanjutkan saja!" Sasuke menyeringai dan Hinata mencubit pinggang suaminya.

"Kita juga harus mengunci pintu!" Hinata beranjak dari pelukan Sasuke untuk mengunci pintu, tapi Sasuke keburu menahan pinggang Hinata dan kembali mencium istrinya itu dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata." Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya dan balas mencium bibir Sasuke.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

.

 **END**

 **a/n**

 **ending macam apa ini? -_-**

 **mian jika kecewa sama keseluruhan ceritanya TT**

 **ff pertama setelah beberapa bulan hiatus.. atau malah beberapa tahun, ya?**

 **Ada yang mau rikues? Bisa mampir pm :D tentu saja kalau bisa yg sesuai dengan yg ada di bio saya, ya… hihihi :D**

 **Tebar kicup – sae**


End file.
